All We Know Is Falling
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: For most average teenagers, a cell phone is the world. For these two, its getting to know the love of your life.
1. All We Know

So, yeah. New story.

Joe and Lilly don't know each other.

and they accidentally switch phones.

"For most average teenagers, a cell phone is the world. For these two, its getting to know the love of your life."

And they end up getting to know each other over their phones.

Lilly is 15, as is Miley, Nick, Oliver. Joe is 17, Kevin is 19.

YAY!.

Reviews would make me feel special. smiles

loveya,

livi

* * *

**All We Know Is Falling**:

Lilly Truscott has no life. She has almost no friends, and is constantly being used and pushed around.

Joe Jonas is the boy of a million girl's dreams.

And they both lost their phones.

Guess who found them?

--

Chapter One. All We Know

"Why are you calling me? You just left!" Lilly Truscott shouted at her best friend, Oliver. She sat down on the stood near her and pressed her elbows into the counter. Nobody was in the store, and she was bored out of her mind.

"_I think I left my wallet there. Can you check?" _

"Fine. Whatever." She said in a annoyed voice. She stood up and glanced around, and a bright green blob caught her eye. She walked over to it and looked at the rectangle shaped alien, that was Oliver's wallet. "Yeah. Its here. Can I just give it to you at school tomorrow?"

"_Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I gotta go, my mom says talking on the phone while driving is a bad idea."_

"Your driving!?" Lilly shouted at her donut of a friend. It was normal for him to be doing stupid things.

"_Yeah. Kinda. Gotta go. Bye." _And the phone clicked.

She sighed and slammed her sidekick into the counter. Zumiez when nobody's there isn't that fun. Lilly rested her chin on the counter. It was completely silent for a few seconds, then a tall figure appeared. He had a hood over a baseball cap and large dark sunglasses, that made Lilly confused, scared, creeped out and intrigued all at the same time. He walked around the store.

"Erm… can I help you?" Lilly asked. He jumped and looked to her. He looked both ways and then back to her.

"Um… I'm looking for a pair of shoes." He muttered. She nodded. She sighed and watched him browse the shoes section. He picked out a pair of bright orange shoes and brought a box in a large size to the counter. "Just this." He said. I nodded and rung him up.

"Kay. Its 39.99." I said. He nodded and began going through his pockets. He practically emptied his pockets before finding two twenties and putting them on the counter. I picked them up and put them into the cash register, and handed him a penny. He began putting his things back in his pockets.

"Thanks." He said finally smiling. He looked at Lilly. 'Wow… she's beautiful.' He thought. She was still interested with him.

"Can I ask you something?" Lilly asked him.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses, a hoodie, and a hat inside?" She asked. He shrugged. He had a good reason, but he really didn't want to share it with her, cause there was a possibility of her being a fan girl. If she was, he'd be forced to the exact thing he was trying to avoid. Joe Jonas love his fans, but he really didn't like being tackled by girls all the time.

"I'm trying to be incognito."

"Why?" Lilly asked. Joe shrugged. "Well, enjoy your purchase. Come again soon." Lilly said smiling. Joe smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks." He said, and he disappeared. Lilly sighed and sat down at the stool again. The boy intrigued her. He was mysterious, but adorable from what she could see. Suddenly, the sidekick that sat on the counter buzzed. Lilly looked at it confused. '_I don't remember having it on vibrate…' _She picked it up and looked at the ID. '**Nick' **it read. 'I don't know anyone named Nick…' Lilly sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?" A boy's voice asked, that was strangely familiar.

"Lilly… who's this?"

"This is Nick… where's Joe?" He asked.

"Who's Joe? I think you have the wrong number. Sorry."

"No. I don't. its on speed dial, and I've called him here before, so… who are you?!"

"I already told you, and this is my cell phone, and I don't know anyone named Joe, so… goodbye!" Lilly hung up and looked at the phone. It wasn't hers. Lilly's cell phone had three stars on the back. This phone didn't. She looked through the contacts, and none of them she knew. There weren't many, though. AJ. Dad. Hannah. House. Kevin. Mandy. Mom. Nick. That was it. She looked it over. This definitely wasn't her phone.

Lilly dialed her number and waited for a second. No answer. It went to the answering machine.

"_Hey, this is Lilly. Leave a name and message, and I'll call you back!' _

She sighed.

"Um… Hi. This is Lilly. Whoever's hearing this, you have my phone, and I might have yours. If you're the guy who bought some orange shoes in Zumiez today, then I do have your phone. Some guy named Nick tried to call you, and I answered. Um… I've never seen you before, so I'm guess you don't live in Malibu, which… sucks, Cause I really need my phone back. Call me when you get this. Bye." Lilly sighed and set down Mystery boy's phone.

"This could be interesting."

--

Lilly sat down at her usual lunch table and didn't bother eating. She had been looking around the phone and found out a few things about the phone boy. He was older than she was, but not much. He liked music, and writing it, cause there was a ton of lyrics in files on the phone. Also, that he traveled a lot, because there was a bunch of journal entries talking about being in different towns all the time. He had three bothers, but their names, she couldn't find.

He took another look in the phone's files, and found a photo file. She clicked on it and a alert appeared. It was locked. Lilly locked her files too, so she wasn't surprised.

Suddenly, it started ringing. Lilly had set it to a ring, because she usually had it in her bag, and vibrate wouldn't tell her if phone boy called. She looked at the screen and saw her own number flashing. She answered it immediately.

"Hello?!" She asked.

"Hey… um… is this… Lilly?" She heard a boy's voice ask.

"Yeah. I have your phone…"

"That's a problem…" He said.

"You don't live in Malibu, do you?"

"No, I do… but… I'm kind of traveling right now. I'm in Seattle right now, actually."

"Wow… oh, god… that is bad."

"Yes."

"Well… um… I kind of… need my phone back…"

"Yeah. I know. I do too. Um… Well, I'm not gonna be back in Malibu for a while though…"

"How long?"

"Three months, so… maybe… we can just use each other's phones?"

"I guess."

"I'm… Adam, by the way."

"Oh. Right. I'm Lilly."

"I know."

"Yeah." Lilly sighed. This boy was making her want to see him again. Why did she feel like this? Why did he have so much mystery? "Well, I'm at school right now, so I kind of have to go, but… I guess, I'll call you later?"

"Um… call me? Oh… ok." Joe didn't expect her to want to keep in touch with him, but felt it might be nice to have someone to talk to who didn't know he was famous.

"Bye, Adam."

"Bye, Lilly." He said. He sighed. He hung up Lilly's phone and set it down on the bed next to him. The tour bus they were on was much to crowded and he hated being out of his bunk. He sighed and let his feet touch the ground. He saw his brothers sitting in the center of the bus. He smiled to himself. He remembered what she looked like. She was beautiful. He wished he knew her.

What he knew was little. He found out a bit from her phone contents. She liked writing songs, and he found a ton of amazing songs on it. She also didn't have many friends. Most of her texts were sent to someone named Oliver, and most calls were to 'Home'. A few were to 'Mom' or 'Robbie' and a few to 'Miley', but that was it.

He wanted to know more about this girl. He really wanted too.


	2. Pressure

**O HAY.  
**

what up?

its livi. so... i was like... super happpy a ton of people liked this story. (23 reviews?! WHOA! AWESOME!)

so, yeahits more of th AMAZING PHONE ADVENTURES of LILLY and DJ Dangah!

lol.

byesies.

love ya,

livi

PS... this is kkkkinnnnnd of a paramore album fic. each chap is 'inspired' by a song off of paramore's first album 'all we know is falling' so, yeah. most of them are in order, but some are rearanged.

pss. here you go, kat. now you won't be as bored.

psss. hey sophie! go on msn. kat, you too. i'm bored as well.

pssss. kat, your right. i might update this one alot, cause its fun to write.

LUL BAI

* * *

**Chapter 2. Pressure.**

_Pointe Dance Studio, Malibu, CA_

Lilly stood in her ballet class. Lilly had been taking ballet since she was four, and she was amazing. Nobody knew she did ballet, though. Not even Oliver. Her step dad and step sister, Miley didn't know either.

She leaned toward the wall and stretched. She gracefully did a jump and then landed perfectly. She did her usual practices alone. She was a solo learner, and nobody really around there was as good as her. She sighed. She went on toes and stayed for a few seconds, then let down and sighed.

Adam's phone started ringing. She ran over to it and smiled. It was him. She answered the phone quickly.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm at ballet right now. You?"

"Waiting for a show. I thought I'd call you, but… your at ballet… can you not talk?"

"No, I can."

"Oh, good."

"So… what show are you waiting for?"

"I'm going on. I'm a musician."

"Oh, yeah. I figured."

"You've been snooping through my phone haven't you?"

"Like you haven't?!" Lilly defended. Joe smiled to himself and chuckled.

"Touché." Lilly giggled. She sat down and started taking off her pointe shoes. "So… Ballet? I never would have pegged you for a dancer."

"What? Cause I work at Zumiez?"

"Yeah. Kind of strange match."

"Well, I skateboard as well, but… Yeah. Ballet is kind of my life. I mean, I don't really publicize it, though. My step dad and step sister don't ever know. Or my best friend."

"So, is your best friend that Oliver kid?"

"Yeah."

"So, are you any good?"

"I guess. I'm in a company, and I've been dancing since I was about four, so eleven years."

"Your 15?"

"Yeah. How old are you?"

"17."

"Cool. So… have you been a musician all your life?"

"Um… sort of. I've been singing since I was about eleven, and in a band since I was fifteen."

"Cool." Lilly said. She smiled to herself.

"Oh,… I gotta go. We're going on. Can I call you tomorrow?" Joe asked. Lilly giggled.

"Yeah. Sure. I have to finish up here anyway, so…"

"Bye, Lilly."

"Bye, Adam. Good luck." Joe heard her say. He smiled to himself. He closed Lilly's phone and looked up to his brothers.

"Joe, who are you calling at a time like this?!" Kevin asked.

"Um…. I just though I'd call Lilly… see how she is. I was bored…" Joe said, embarrassed by his infatuation with the mystery girl. Nick and Kevin groaned at the mention of Lilly. It was all that Joe spoke about these days, and it drove them insane.

"Oh, god. Joe, no offence, and its totally not that I don't want to see you happy, and you have been really happy lately, but… do you really think you want to obsess over a girl who you've met once?" Kevin asked him bluntly. Joe groaned and sat down on the floor a few yards from them.

"Kev, really. Just leave him be. We haven't seen Joe this happy in months." Nick said to his eldest brother. Kevin nodded and they looked to Joe.

"Joe, come on. We have to go on now." Kevin said. Joe sighed and nodded.

--

Joe slept in his hotel room bed quietly snoring. He smiled to himself as he felt a tingling feeling in his nether reigns, but soon jumped, realizing that it wasn't his own body making the tingling, but Lilly's phone vibrating. It had somehow landed between Joe's legs and was there until he shifted to get it. He wasn't planning to tell Lilly where her phone had gone that night. She'd probably be mad… He pressed the call button and sighed.

"Hello?" He slurred into the phone.

"Adam? Hey… look, I'm sorry to call so late, I guess you were asleep;…I mean… most people are at… oh, god, four in the morning, but I really needed someone to talk to." Lilly said to him. Joe sighed, and sat up. He smiled to himself. He loved talking to her.

"What's up?" Joe asked. He heard Lilly sigh.

"Um… I've just… I dunno. I couldn't sleep."

"Something must be on your mind." Joe said.

"Well… not something, more like somethings. Its… a ton of stuff."

"Like?"

"Well… I've got everything that's going on with me normally, from school to ballet, which really takes up a lot of time, and skateboarding and work. Its just… already stressful, and then I have to work in homework, and studying, it just… I'm really feeling like I'm sinking under the pressure."

"I can understand you there. With the touring schedule, its insane. I mean…I haven't seen my mom or youngest brother in months. They live back in Malibu, and my brothers and I have been touring non-stop for about two whole years. Its…. Really stressful."

"Yeah. I'm sure. I just… I mean. I keep thinking like I should drop something, and once I actually did drop skateboarding for a few months, and I went insane from missing it so much."

"Wow… and so, I guess there isn't anything you can skip? Or… maybe not even skip. I mean.. just… lessen."

"I wish. I mean… school, I have to do. Cause… well… yeah. I have to. Its school. I mean, my grades are already slipping from not handing in assignments. To be honest, I'm… I'm not stupid. I'm actually pretty intelligent, but I have no time to study! Its like… impossible." Joe could hear hysteria in her voice. He could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"Lilly… just… breath for a second." She went silent and Joe heard her breathing softly. "Ok… so… have asked your parents about this?"

"Well… its not worth it! I mean… my step-dad is a complete idiot, and my mom is way to busy."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Well… yeah. I have a step sister, Miley, but… She hates me. And then I have a step brother, Jackson, but… he's… an idiot."

"How could anyone hate you?" Lilly blushed at his complement. It was the first time he had actually let her know how he felt about her.

"Its not hard. Trust me."

"Doubt it. They just don't know you, Lilly. What's under the clothes?" Lilly went silent, trying not to let a 'that's what she said' kind of comment come out. She giggled. "Well, you know what I mean. Your parents… are your parents. There's no use trying to change them. As for your siblings, I can't help you much there. To be honest, I have three brothers, and their my best friends, so… I haven't really dealt with the whole sibling hate, but as far as I can see it, just leave her alone, and she'll do the same." Joe finished his advice and he heard Lilly sigh. She smiled.

"You give good advice, you know that?" She asked him.

"Thanks." He said. He leaned back into the pillow and smiled to himself.

"I'm sorry about this… I mean… you must think I'm nuts, calling you like this in the middle of the night crying about how stressed I am to a boy I've met once." Lilly rambled, blushing.

"Its ok."

"I won't keep you anymore. Sorry I woke you up."

"Its ok, Lilly. I like these kinds of phone calls. I kind of wish I could say I've had tons before, but I haven't."

"I like them too. Oh, god. Its 4:53 and I have school in two hours…"

"Go to bed, then! Gosh, Lils. Sometimes…" Lilly giggled and sighed.

"Ok. Night."

"Night." He said. Lilly fell back into her pillow and smiled.

She was completely in love with a boy she'd met once.


	3. Franklin

**O HAY.**

what up homies?

soz, i is just updatin' my litte story here.

MORE IN THE GREAT PHONE ADVENTURES OF LILLY AND DJ DANJA:

byesies.

lov ya,

livi.

PS. SOPHIE GO ON MSN, FREAK.

**LUL BAI.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Franklin**

_Lilly's Bedroom_

Lilly had depended on the phone calls with Joe. They constantly made her happy, and kept her from stressing about things.

She liked talking to him. She seemed to love him.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh, hay."

"Whatcha doing?" Joe asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just at home. I was reading."

"Oh. For school? Cause… you know, I can call back…"

"No. I was just wasting time. What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in the tour bus. My brothers are kind of boring, so hate guitar hero!" Lilly heard Joe tell his brothers. "Sorry… My brother… he was just… you know. Hurting me. Any I thought I'd call you… An-- OUCH! NICK! Quit it! Oh, god… I'm sorry, but you guys are boring! I who."

"So… what's going on for you?"

"Not much. I played a show last night. Wrote a song."

"Cool. What's it about?"

"Actually… can I play you the song?."

"Really? Sure."

"Great, hold on. I gotta find a guitar…." Joe said. He set down Lilly's sidekick on the couch and looked around. "Hey, Kev… where's you guitar?"

"You are not touching my guitar."

"Please, Kev! I wanna play a song for Lilly."

"Fine. If you break it, you will pay!" Kevin said as he handed his acoustic guitar to his brother. Joe nodded and sat down on the couch. He set the sidekick on the top of the guitar on his lap and sighed.

"Kay, got one. Now, remember, I just wrote it, so it's a little rough, but… here goes nothing…" Joe began strumming the notes. He hit the chords as he wrote them. They echoed in his head. C….F…. Am…..F….F…. and now he started singing and playing the verse chords. C….. F……..C…….F……..

"I don't know you…..but I want to….All the more for that….  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react.."

Lilly's reaction was simply shocked. His song was beautiful, and his voice and playing only made it better. She smiled at his song.

"And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out…."

Joe kept strumming even though he heard only silence on the other end of the phone. He could tell his voice sounded different than when he sang the Jonas brothers songs. His voice was softer, and he could tell it actually sounded better.

"Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You've made it now…."

Joe saw his brothers looking at him. They both were astonished my Joe's song, and shocked too. Joe was usually one to write funny, or romantic songs, like his brothers. They had never heard him write a song that was anything like deep or edgy or beautiful. Well, as far as they knew.

"Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black…"

The song was making everyone silent. Kevin, Nick and Lilly. Joe completely shocked they all.

"You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won." Joe stopped playing and pressed his ear to the phone.

"What'd you think?"

"Oh, my god. That was amazing! You… wow… I mean…"

"Its not completely done, but I just… I kind of…. I wrote it for you." Joe said blushing.

"Wow…. I… its amazing, Adam."

"Thanks."

"You sound kind of like Ben Kweller."

"Is that a complement?"

"Oh, my god. Yes! Adam, really! Go look up Ben Kweller now! He's amazing."

"I will." Joe looked up to his brothers. They both were completely in awe of Joe's song still. "Hold on a sec, Lils." He said. "What's with you two?" He asked.

"That was amazing! Did you write that?!" Nick asked. Joe nodded slightly and shrugged.

"yeah… what about it?"

"It was just about the best song you've ever written!" Kevin said.

"You have to perform it!!" Nick said.

"Uhg." Joe muttered. He picked up Lilly's phone and sighed. "Lilly, I gotta go. My brothers are bugging me about the song now, so… I'll call you later?"

"Um… sure." Lilly said.

"Bye, Lils."

"Bye Adam."

--

Joe sat a stool onstage holding a guitar. He looked out nervously at the crowd. He didn't like playing his songs in public. They were personal and most of them were not 'Jonas Brothers' at all. He sighed and leaned toward the mic.

"So… um… I'm gonna play a song that I wrote… I don't usually play my songs at shows, so I'm kind of nervous… so. Here goes. Its called Falling Slowly, and its for this girl." Joe muttered. He sighed and began strumming.

He played his song, and to his surprise, everyone loved it. Some girls cried, and some clapped. All he knew, was that they loved it.

--

Lilly sat at the dinner table with her family. Unfortunate for her was that her family was insufferable. She picked at her food and sighed.

"So, Miles, we'll have to leave early tomorrow.' Robbie Ray said. Then Joe's phone started ringing. Lilly smiled and pulled it out. She stood up and walked away from the table.

"Lilly! Where are you going?!" Her mother asked.

"I'll be back." Lilly said. She went out on the deck and sat down. She answered the call. "Hello?"

"I hate dancing!" She heard 'Adam's' voice cry out.

"Huh?"

"Their making me dance!"

"Who, the spiders? Just tell them you don't want to dance."

"No. Not spiders… please explain that later… but… no. The evil movie people. They're making me learn a bunch of weird dance moves, and I hate it!!" He whined.

"Hmm. Evil movie people. Interesting. And why do you have to learn dancing?"

"My brothers and I are doing this movie, and I'm supposed to be playing this jerk, and I'm also supposed to be a singing and dance teacher, and I can't dance at all, so I have to learn."

**(PS. He's REFERING TO CAMP ROCK.)**

"I see."'

"And I'm TERRIBLE!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. I look like a total idiot! And what's worse is that my brothers don't have to learn any dancing!"

"That… is lame, but to be honest, I like dancing, so I can't help you there, and I'm sure you aren't that bad."

"No. I mean it. My brothers like to sit in the corner and watch me. They just laugh the entire time."

"Well, then just kick them out. You probably aren't getting better because their distracting you. Just, yell at them to get out and you might actually get somewhere. Personally, I hate practicing in front of anyone."

"I guess."

"So… what else is going on?"

"Eh. Not much. I played that one song at a concert."

"And lemme guess. All your fans loved it."

"Some people cried. It was great. What was weird is that I was really nervous…"

"Hmm."

"Yeah. I don't get nervous that often, so It was weird."

"Adam the big rockstar doesn't get nervous? Well, then." Lilly mocked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"So, where are you today?"

"Franklin, Virginia."

"Whoa. Franklin." Lilly said.

"You've been?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine is a singer, and one time I went on tour with her, and… well… it ended up with us wondering around Franklin for about three hours. It was… wow… yeah."

"What?"

"Well… actually… it… I just… it was… I just…." Lilly stuttered. "I just… I met this guy there, and he just… he made me not want to leave. Franklin was definitely a interesting place."

"I see."

"Yeah. I dunno. How long do you think it is until you come back to Malibu?"

"Hopefully soon. We're filming the movie, and the I'll be home. So, I guess about a month or two."

"Great. Another month without my phone."

"I'm sorry… I just…uhgg…"

"I know. Your busy. I get it. I mean, I do like talking to you, but… I want my phone back."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Joe smiled.

Lilly sighed.

"Adam, I should go. I was kind of in the middle of dinner, so…"

"Oh… I'm sorry!"

"Its ok. I hate family dinners."

"Kay. Bai."

--

_**Hey, this is DJ Dangah! Leave me a message, home dogs. **_

Its strange leaving messages on my own machine, but I you aren't picking up. I guess you busy… or at ballet… or in school or something. Oh, wait… its three in the morning. You must be sleeping and the phone is off. Gotcha. Well, I guess you'll get this in the morning. Oh, this is Adam by the way. Well, of course its Adam…. Who else would leave a rambling message on this phone? OH, god, anyway. Um, You never did answer about that whole 'The spiders are making me dance!' and I had a bad dream about these gigantic spiders that were attacking me and making me tap dance, and I had to wake up my brother, and he just punched me and called me a freak and a idiot, which isn't so strange, but the dream was and now I really need you to explain that to me. Oh, yeah. Do you have AIM? Cause, I do. I was wondering if maybe we could cost our families a little less money and communicate for free on AIM. Well, my screen name is DJxDangah, so if you want to just IM me, I'm on like all the time. Okay, now my dad is yelling at me to go to bed and stop waking everyone up with my sleep talking again,…. So… I should… go. I'm sorry about this, but… I really need that explanation! Bye!

--

_**Hey, Its Lilly. Leave your name and message, and I'll call you back!**_

Wow. My message is really boring. Once we switch our phones back, remind me to change mine. Oh, yeah, and why aren't you answering? Its 8 o'clock, and I'm finally at home with nothing to do! Why can't you call me now as opposed to when I'm asleep with your phone off! Ok, so the whole dancing spiders is a reference to the third Harry Potter book. I'm kind of a Potterfan. Ok, totally and completely obsessed… but…oh well, So, there's a part where Ron wakes up in the middle of the night and starts rambling about how their making him dance. Harry's like….'You tell those spiders, Ron.' and then Ron's like… 'Yeah. I'll tell them I don't want to tap dance.' and then Harry laughs. Which is ironic cause its basically what happened to you by the way you described it. Oh, and I do have AIM. Its drawwings0nme. Add me and we can talk and stuff. I'm not on much, only from about 8 to midnight during my free time, then I go to sleep. Oh, yeah. I'm really excited about this ballet I'm doing. Its Dracula, and I'm Lucy, and I guess you don't know, but that's one of the main characters, so… yeah. I'm really excited! I guess I'll talk to you about it later, though, cause your obviously way to busy to talk to me! Bye!

* * *

ps. that little blue button makes me happy when you push it.


	4. Until Tommorow

**O HAY.**

what up?

I'm just... updating and stuff.'

you know.

fun. fun.

scary chapter now. joe gets worried. sees lilly again. kissing... somewhat.

tehehehee.

love ya,

livi

PS. please review.

**LUL BAI**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Until Tomorrow.**

_Phoenix Hilton Hotel, Room 3902._

Joe paced around his hotel room at about 9 in the morning. Lilly hadn't called him back. She said she would days ago. Their relationship in the past few months had grown into two best friends in a hidden love.

Joe glanced at Lilly's phone sitting on the bed. He grabbed it and dialed his phone. After a few rings, it answered.

"Hello?" Someone asked. It wasn't Lilly. Her voice was hoarser, and it had a southern accent floating around the l's.

"Hi… this is Adam… is Lilly there?" Joe asked uncomfortably.

"Oh… um… no. She isn't."

"But… where is she? Is she ok?"

"Erm… not really. How do you know Lilly?"

"We're good friends. What's wrong?" Joe asked urgently. He needed to know she was ok, and then he could stop worrying.

"Lilly is comatose."

"What?!" Joe cried.

"A few days ago she collapsed. The doctors are still running tests. We don't know much yet."

"Oh… my… Um… can you just… tell her I called? I mean… when she wakes up?"

"Yeah. Sure. Adam, right?"

"Yeah. She'll know."

"Kay. Gotta go. Bye." The girl said quickly, and she hung up.

Joe sighed. Lilly's in a coma? He had to do something. He went outside his room into the suite den. Nick and Kevin sat watching TV.

"Kev, where are we?" Joe asked.

"Phoenix, why?"

"Do we have a show tonight?!"

"No… not for a few days… Joe, what is your deal?" Kevin asked. Joe smiled.

"That's just enough time. How long do you think I'd take to drive to Malibu and back?" Kevin looked at Joe with a serious face.

"Joseph, you aren't going anywhere!" Kevin said. "Please tell me this isn't about that girl!"

"I have to go see her…" Joe said.

"We know. We know. She's amazing, but it can wait two more weeks until the tour is over." He said turning back to the TV.

"No. It can't. She's sick. I have to make sure she's ok…" Joe muttered looking around.

"Wait… what?"

"Lilly's sick. She's in a unconscious. I want to go make sure she's ok." Joe finished. Kevin sighed.

"Fine. I'll drive you. We wouldn't want you in a coma too…" Kevin said in a annoyed voice.

--

The three boys made it to Malibu in almost six hours, landing them there at four in the afternoon. They drove to their house and Kevin and Nick stayed while Joe went to the hospital to find Lilly. He went up to the front desk and asked for her. They gave him directions and he made his way to her room. The ICU was threatening. He looked into her room and saw a ton of wires and such. Joe sighed, and went in. Nobody was in there. Joe looked at Lilly, and was even more worried. He sat down in a chair next to her. And held her hand. He sighed, and rested his chin near her hip, leaning into the side of the bed in a exhausted fashion. He looked up to Lilly.

"Hey…" He whispered to her. "Its me. I came to see you. The girl who answered my call told me that you were in trouble, so… I forced my brother to drive here with me. I was just in Phoenix though. So… I really have to tell you something. I lied about some things. Well… not many… but one big one. Its my name. Its not Adam. Well, my middle name is, but…my first name isn't. Its Joe. Joe Jonas. I am in a band, and everything else is true, but… I dunno. I didn't want you to judge me before you got to know me like every other person. Plus… it was nice to talk to someone who didn't know me as the middle Jonas brother."

"I'm sorry, Lilly."

"I just… I think I like you. More than I've ever liked anyone. More than any other girlfriend I've ever had, and… I dunno. Lilly, just wake up. Please… and take back your dumb phone." Joe whispered to her.

"So you're the boy." Joe heard a girl say. His head shot up to the door way where Miley stood. Joe gasped and looked around.

"I…How much did you hear?!"

"Don't worry. I won't tell her."

"I just…"

"Joe, its fine. I think its kind of sweet." Joe smiled at Miley. He looked to Lilly's quiet face and smiled at her beauty. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered, and she stirred. Joe let go of her hand and stood up. He looked to Miley.

"I don't want her to know its me yet." Joe said frantically.

"Well, then get out before she wakes up!" Miley said. Joe nodded and looked to Lilly once more. He leaned into her side and kissed her cheek. He quickly fled.

Lilly blinked her eyes and looked around. Her eyes landed on Miley.

"Lils…. Your awake…." Miley let out, smiling widely at the sight of her non-comatose step sister. Lilly opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. She coughed a few times and then tried again.

"Hey, Miley…" Lilly whispered hoarsely. Miley smiled and sat down next to Lilly. Miley looked up to her and grinned.

"Lils, Adam was here." Lilly's eyes widened.

"He… he was?"

"Yeah. He left a little while ago. He said he just wanted to make sure you were ok." Miley explained. Lilly smiled.

He came. That's all that mattered to her. He was less than ten feet away from her at one time. He probably held her hand. Lilly just imagined.

--

Joe lay in his bed, not asleep. He wished he could see Lilly again. Suddenly, Lilly's phone began spazzing like crazy against his ribcage, where it sat as he read his book. Joe grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"LILLY! Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Lilly sighed.

"I'm ok. They let me leave my hospital room so I could call you."

"Did Miley tell you I called?"

"She told me you stopped by."

"Oh." Joe blushed.

"Its sweet, Adam. I just wish you would have stayed. I wish I could have seen you."

"I'm sorry, but… I had to get back home."

"Its s'ok."

"I'm glad your ok, Lilly."

* * *

that pretty blue button would be so much fun to push. try it!


	5. Brighter

**O HAY.**

look, my new intro!

(i love saying O HAY an LUL BAI, and if you don't get it, its 'Oh Hey and LOL Bye')

el oh el. (lol)

any who.

new chapter.

you guys must like this story a ton if you guys are reviewing so much.

does the blue button give you orgasms or something?

ok, ok, i'll shut up.

here you go.

love ya,

livi

(psst. Sophie, Kat, go on MSN and talk to me!)

**LUL BAI.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Brighter**

_Lilly's Bedroom_

Lilly went home from the hospital a week later. The doctors said that they couldn't find out why Lilly had colapsed, and once she felt better she went home.

Lilly sat in her room on her computer.

Suddenly, a IM popped up.

**talkingCINEMATIC: **Hey. Can we talk?

Miley? Why was she IMing Lilly?

**drawwings0nme: **I guess.

**talkingCINEMATIC: **Great. Look, I don't get what happened between us…

**drawwings0nme: **Well… I don't know. You just stopped talking to me. We stopped hanging out.

**talkingCINEMATIC: **Really?

**drawwings0nme: **Yes.

**talkingCINEMATIC: **Lilly, I'm sorry. I really can't believe we aren't friends anymore.

**drawwings0nme: **Well, it's the truth.

**talkingCINEMATIC: **I know. I just. I want to be friends again.

**drawwings0nme: **Your totally lying to me. Pulling one of those dumb cheerleader pranks?

**drawwings0nme: ** You jerk. Just leave me alone!

**talkingCINEMATIC: **Lilly, I'm not! I swear! I got in a fight with Amber today, and I tried talking to Ashley about it, and she totally blew me off. Now they both hate me, and I keep thinking about when we were friends, and how we could talk through everything. I miss you. And Oliver.

**drawwings0nme: **Bull. Miley, your bedroom is right next to mine! I see you everyday! Oliver comes over just about everyday!

**talkingCINEMATIC: **I miss you guys as friends. I miss talking to you. I miss you at my concerts.

**drawwings0nme: **Prove it.

**talkingCINEMATIC: **How? I mean. Lilly, I just want to be friends with you again. I…

**drawwings0nme: **you what?

**talkingCINEMATIC: **I don't know if I can deal with this without you.

**drawwings0nme: **Deal with what?

**talkingCINEMATIC: **Lilly, I think I should tell you in person. I'll be right there.

Lilly looked to the door and Miley walked in.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Lilly asked. Miley sat down on Lilly's bed.

"Lilly… I made a mistake… I mean… I just…" She sighed. "I went to one of Tracy's parties, and…I had some drinks… I think I'm pregnant." She muttered. Lilly gasped.

"Wait… what? Who?"

"Nick Jonas." Miley whispered, starting to cry. Lilly sat down next to Miley and hugged her. Miley cried.

--

Lilly and Miley stood backstage as Hannah and Lola.

"So, when do you go on?" Lilly asked.

"Soon. After the first act, then the Jonas brothers, then

me, then we can leave."

"Fine…" Lilly said. Suddenly, someone kissed Miley's cheek. Miley turned to them and gasped. All three Jonas Brothers stood in front of the girls.

"Nick!" Miley squealed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled away and looked to Lilly. "Guys, this is my step sister, and best friend, Lola." Lilly smiled and shook Kevin's hand.

"I'm Kevin." Kevin said. Lilly smiled. She turned to Joe.

"I'm Joe." His voice shocked her. It was really familiar. She shook his hand smiled.

"Hannah, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. Hold on a sec, guys." Lilly led Miley away from the guys.

"So, are you gonna tell him?"

"I guess… I mean… I should, right?"

"Yes. Now. Seriously."

"Ok. I will." Miley said. Miley went back over to Nick and sighed. She led Nick over alone and started to talk to him.

"Nick… I have to tell you something…" Miley said solemnly.

"You aren't breaking up with me, are you!?" Nick asked franticly.

"No. No… no… I'm not breaking up with you, but… Nick… its about that party…"

"Oh…no…. wait, Hannah, you aren't…… are you?" Nick asked.

"…I'm sorry, Nick…" Miley whispered. Nick gasped and looked down to her stomach. His hand jumped to it, scaring Miley quietly. He rested his hand on it silently, and smiled. He looked up to her and wrapped his arms around her petite body.

"I love you, Hannah." Miley pulled away and looked Nick in the eyes. She let out a soft wimper and sighed.

"Nick, I've been lying to you." She said quietly.

"Wait… you aren't pregnant?"

"No, I am… but…" She looked both ways and led Nick into her dressing room. She locked the door and sighed. She pulled at her wig and it fell into her hand, the golden hair falling as her brunette curls cascaded down her back. Nick looked at her in shock.

The first thing that went through her mind was:

'_He must hate me'_

The first thing that went through his mind was:

'_She's even more beautiful…'_

Miley sighed.

"My real name is Miley Stewart. I'm just a normal girl from Nashville."

"So… Hannah isn't real?" Miley nodded.

"Yeah.. She's just a stage identity." Nick smiled at his girlfriend. He stepped closer to her and smiled. He grasped her hand and their fingers intertwined. He leaned in closer and kissed her.

"I love you, Miley Stewart."

--

Lilly sighed and sat down on a couch backstage. It was going to be a long night. She smiled and pulled out 'Adam's' cell phone. She dialed her phone and waited.

"Hallo?" She heard him say.

"Hey, kid."

"Oh, so you finally decide to call me back, woman!?" He said.

"Excuse me?" Lilly asked bluntly, not believing what he just said.

"Sorry. I was trying to act manly… Ignore me. Hey, Lilly. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hey, guess where I am?"

"Where?"

"At a Hannah Montana concert!"

"What?"

"I know, I know… but… my friend made me go. I really don't like her music that much. Plus, the Jonas brothers are here. I met them, and they are definitely worse in person." Joe was silent for a second.

"You hate the Jonas brothers, don't you?"

"You have no idea. And now my step sister is pregnant with Nick's baby and I have to deal with them daily!" Lilly whisper-shouted.

"Wait… excuse me?"

"Whoops… I wasn't supposed to say anything… our parents don't even know yet."

"I…. whoa…. I…. Lilly, I have to go."

"But… Adam…I need someone to talk to!"

"I'll call you later tonight, I promise, but… my brother just told me he needs me for a second. Love you, Bye." And he hung up.

Lilly was left in shock.

Did he just say that he loved her?

* * *

-gasp-

PyratGurl05 brought up a great point.

Pushing the blue button isn't that fun, but typing a review afterward is!


	6. My Heart

**O HAY**

so... updating again.

i can't say thanks enough. you guys are like... amazin'

tehehehe. lots of fun.

love youu,

livi

PS. Kay, before you read, put on 'MY HEART' by Paramore. Just for fun.

**LUL BAI**

* * *

**Chapter 6. My Heart**

_Miley and Lilly's Bathroom_

Lilly hadn't stopped thinking about what 'Adam' had said. She wasn't sure he was just casually saying goodbye or did he let it slip, and it was how he really felt. She didn't want to think about it to much, but it completely soaked her every thought.

She and Miley were sitting in their bathroom. Miley had morning sickness again and the two sat opposite each other in the empty bathtub. Lilly sighed. She and Miley were both in sweatpants and t-shirts. Lilly stayed home with Miley that day. Joe's phone sat on the side of the bathtub next to Lilly. She just stared at it.

"Lils, what do you even know about the guy?" Miley asked. Miley had kept Joe's secret from Lilly for her own good. If she knew that the boy she was in love with, she actually hated, she would go insane.

"A lot, actually. I mean… I know about his personality, and what kinds of music he likes, and about his family, and a bunch of that stuff. I mean, I know a lot."

"Well…" Miley started. She sighed, and felt her stomach flip over. She waited for a second and expected to puke again, but didn't. She sighed. "Are you sure he said what he said?"

"I'm positive. He definitely said it."

"Well, what did he say exactly?"

"Love you, bye."

"Hmm. And I guess he's never just said anything like it casually before?"

"Nope. We usually just say bye."

"Hmm." Miley just thought for a second.

Suddenly, Joe's phone began ringing. Lilly looked to it, then to Miley.

"Well, answer it." Miley said. Lilly nodded and picked it up.

"Hello?" Lilly said quietly.

"Oh… hey… I was gonna leave a message… I thought you'd be in class." Joe said uncomfortably.

"No. I stayed home with Miley. Morning sickness."

"Oh."

"He knows?!" Miley asked. Lilly nodded.

"So… what's up?" Lilly said. She was avoiding talking to him. She was in love with him, but, she wanted to make sure he was too.

"Lilly, about what I said… I mean… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, and I'm really, really sorry, and I hope you can just forget I said it, and we can just keep things the same. The last thing I want is to lose you."

"… did you mean it?"

"Well…. I guess… but… really, we can just forget it… and--"

"No. I don't want to forget it… because… I feel the same way."

"Wait… you do?"

"Yeah. I mean… your amazing… and you know more about me than anyone on earth."

"Lilly…" Joe said. Lilly couldn't see it, but he was smiling widely and blushing.

"I think I love you."

"You do? Cause… I think I love you too…" He said quietly. They both just sat there basking in the love of each other. "So… does this make us…"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? Um… I guess… if you wanted to…"

"I do! I do! Please!" He cried out like a child. Lilly giggled at her _boyfriend. _

"Ok. Ok. I get it." Lilly said. Miley looked to Lilly curiously.

"What's going on?!" Miley asked. Lilly waved for her to shush.

"Adam, I gotta go, but… can you call me later? Tonight? I'm supposed to be morally supporting Miley, and… yeah."

"Okay. I'll have time later. Call you at 8? You can explain the world of Harry Potter to a guy who've never read them."

"You've never read Harry Potter? Adam, I don't know about this…"

"What?!"

"I'm kidding. Bye, Love."

"Bye." Joe said laughing.

Lilly looked at Miley and grinned.

"He meant it…"

--

Lilly sat in class next to Miley and Oliver. Geometry. Belch. They usually sat in the back so they didn't have to listen. Suddenly, Joe's phone started vibrating in Lilly's pocket. She took it out and smiled. A text from 'Adam'

(**joe **_lilly_)

**Hey. Whatcha doing?**

She quickly texted back to him.

_Geometry is Dumb._

**Aww… I'm sorry.**

_Bleh. Its ok. Just really boring. Whats up?_

**Not much. I really dislike sound check.**

_Why?_

**My brothers are… very… well, they found a way to buy red bull in bulk, and… yeah**

_Wow._

**Fortunatly, I haven't had any. **

_Why not?_

**I kind of… well, legally, I'm not allowed to.**

_I won't pry._

**Yeah.**

--

Lilly was lying flat on her back on the soft floor of the ballet studio. She sighed, then smiled. She sat up, went over to her bag and then pulled out Joe's phone. She called him and lay back down.

"Hey, girl, hey." Joe said in a very queer voice. Lilly was silent for a second.

"Don't do that." Lilly said. They both laughed.

"SO!HeyLillywhatsup?Whatchadoing?Howsitrollin'?!" Joe asked very quickly in a excited voice. He was breathing heavily too.

"How many Red Bulls did you drink?" Lilly asked blatantly. Joe thought for a second then counted on his fingers.

"One… two… eight… ten….forty…You know, I just lost count." He said in a jittery voice. Lilly giggled.

"Oh, boy. What are we gonna do with you?"

"I'm gonna go climb something!!" Joe yelled with glee.

"Adam!" Lilly cried out.

"Your coming!" He said. He held the phone to his ear and started climbing up the side of the stage where a light stand was. He sat down on top of it about thirty feet up and sighed. "I'm not as hyper anymore…"

"Oh, god." He exhaled.

"So… whats up?"

"Not much. I was just dancing and I thought of you and I just lost the game."

"Oh, man. I lost the game." He said. They both giggled. Joe rocked back and forth, and almost lost his balance on the high unstable beam. He gasped and grabbed the edged.

"Are you ok?"

"Um… yeah. I just almost fell."

"Oh, dear god, Adam. Get down from there now!"

"I'm fine! I swear."

"If you fall, I'd be very angry."

"Uhg. I know. I know. I won't." He said. They both laughed.

"You know, if you fall and break my phone, I get to keep yours, right?"

"Hush, Kid. Love you too."

* * *

push it. you know you want too...


	7. Conspiracy

**O HAY.**

OMGz.

orgasms, thos buttons give you guys! but, don't worry. I like it!

ok, so some news on my writing. you all should go over and check out my other stories, like LOVE SONG. and also... i might post a jonasest oneshot, so if you see it, don't like... hate me and be all mad. i dunno. something about yaoi with joe and kevin or joe and nick, is just too sexy for words.

bleh. i'm so weird!!

ahaha.

love you all,

kamiko toshira olivia 'livi' winchester-kourtsdis-bonjo-oliver-cullen-lauhtner-marshall

sophie made me use my full name.

**LUL BAI**

* * *

**Chapter 7. Conspiracy**

_Backstage, Staples Center_

'Lola' sat backstage at a Hannah concert. She sat on a couch waiting for it just to be over. She was listening to one of 'Adam's' songs on the phone.

"What about the girl with the loneliness… I like your sundress…" He finished singing the song and waited for her reaction.

'Oh, my god, Adam. I loved it!"

"I had a dream a few nights ago about you and sitting in a field of sunflowers and you were wearing this sundress… and you looked so beautiful. I just…I dunno. It inspired me."

"Aww… Adam, your so… aw…." Joe blushed at his girlfriend's comment. "I kind of wish I was a god enough singer to sing you the songs I've written about you."

This statement confused Joe. Lilly's voice was angelic, and beautiful, and knowing how good his ear was for these things, he could tell her singing voice would be amazing. Why was she saying she was a bad singer?

"You've written songs about me?" He asked, shaking off his questioning stance.

"Yes."

"I wanna here them! Please!? Just one? I'm sure you're a great singer."

"Well, I can't right now, but maybe tomorrow."

"Fine… fine… whatever." Joe muttered. He sighed smiled to himself. His brothers moved around him, suddenly.

"Lils, I actually have to go, but… I'll call you later?"

"Ok. Love you."

"I love you too."

--

_**Hey! This is LILLY's PHONE. Girlfriend of me. I have it at the moment, but… hopefully we can get our own phones back, but…. Yeah. Oh, right. Leave your name and number and Lilly shall call you back when she gets her phone back. WORD!**_

Adam. What did you do? Please change that so its not so freaking long! Uhg. Whatever. Ok, so… I know this is a bit weird, but I really have to rant about something. Three words. Jonas Fucking Brothers, and how much I absolutely despise the existence of those jerks! I guess you can't talk right now, but when you do have some time, call me cause I really need to rant, and Miley hates me ranting about her boyfriend… so… yeah. Ok. Love you lots. Bye.

_**Oh Em Geez! Its DJ Danger's phone! His girlfriend, Lilly, has his phone right now, but he will get back to you went he can. Bye!**_

Your kidding, right?

_**Oh Em Geez! Its DJ Danger's phone! His girlfriend, Lilly, has his phone right now, but he will get back to you went he can. Bye!**_

Oh, right. I forgot to leave a message. Ok, one, change that. Just set it to the one I recorded, and it should be fine for now. Two. You feel free rant about anything, but maybe you should answer the phone first. Um… also… maybe if you feel like it, you could tell me more about that ballet your in. Dracula, was it? If I'm in town, I'll definitely have to go. I really want to see your dancing. Wow… that sounds so creepy, but…. Yeah. Oh, yeah… um… today was my birthday. I'm officially 17. I know I said I was already 17, but I was just being weird, cause I kind of hated 16. Long story, not worth explaining. Kay. Love you, bye.

_**Hey. Its Lilly's Phone. She'll call you back if you leave a message. Oh yeah… Wor--**_

Nice. Short and sweet. Nifty. Its funny how we keep missing each other. I really miss talking to you. And, yeah. I'll tell you about Harry Potter and Dracula and all of those things. Happy Birthday, too. I can't believe you didn't tell me it was your birthday. Happy 17th year of being in existence. Love ya. Bye.

_**Hey, this is DJ Dangah! Leave me a message, home dogs. **_

Thanks. I love you. Call me at 8 tonight. I'll make sure to not be busy.

--

Lilly called Joe at night. Exactly 8 o'clock. He picked up almost immediately.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said. "So…"

"Go ahead. Rant away."

"Thanks. Ok, so you know my sister, Miley, right?"

"Yes."

"Well… she's pregnant. 15, and pregnant with Nick Jonas' baby. Unbelievable, right?"

"Some could say that. Continue."

"Well…. Nick hasn't told anyone yet, so basically the only people who know are Miley, Nick, me and you."

"Mhhm."

"It makes it incredibly frustrating, cause it means Miley has all these concerts with them, and I have to see them all the time, and it make me so angry to be around them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… right now, for one, I'm really angry with Nick. I mean… he slept wit Miley! What a jerk! And aren't they supposed to have purity rings, anyway? I mean, honestly. How can Miley trust him to be a father when he can hardly keep his promises?!"

"Lilly, I think your being a little harsh…"

"No. He deserves it. I mean, if you met him you'd see what I'm talking about. I don't think he's ever said more than one word to me. He's a total jerk and I really can't stand him."

"Well… I get where your coming from… but…"

"And don't even get me started on his brothers!"

"What's wrong with his brothers?" Joe asked sheepishly.

"Well, for one, they are both annoying. Kevin is way to perky all the time! He never stops! I mean, it seems like he has red bull in a IV on non-stop and… Uhg. Then there's Joe. Joseph Jonas…is the bane of my existence."

"Why?"

"I just… he never talks to me, and all he does is stare at my ass and laugh at me. Its so annoying."

"What?!" Joe asked.

He couldn't ever remember meeting Lilly more than that once, and then at the hospital, but she wouldn't lie to him, would she?

"Lilly… when do you spend all this time with them anyway?"

"At Miley's concerts."

"She's a singer? I've never heard of her."

"She goes by Hannah Montana onstage. She wears a blonde wig."

"Whoa. Wait… really?"

"Yeah. My alter ego is Lola when I'm with her so nobody finds out." Joe was completely shocked by her. He had no idea she and Lola were the same person.

"Whoa." Joe simply said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Anyway. So, with Joe. I mean… he constantly makes these obnoxious jokes that so aren't funny, and I tend to wear these multicolored wigs when I'm Lola, and he always makes fun of them. He stares at me a lot too, and its so creepy. I've noticed him like… staring at my butt and my chest, and I get really uncomfortable, cause he's like… ogling me, and he won't even talk to me. I just… uhg… I don't know. Its just really gross. It kind of makes me want to slap him. And oh my god, have you seen the clothes they wear? Pants and shirts shouldn't be that tight on anyone… I mean, really… whats the point of the purity ring anyway? Their practically naked anyway!"

"Lilly, your being unreasonable…"

Lilly didn't bother listening to his reasoning.

"And have you seen their you tube?! I mean, at first it wasn't that bad, I mean… they made the videos themselves and it was actually them talking to you and crap, but now you can totally tell that they are being paid to do it and their just there for promo!"

"Well… for one, I'd punch him if I ever saw him looking at you like that. And, then… No offence, Lils… maybe you should talk to him first? I mean, I'm sure he's just shy. As for the videos… your right."

"Why are you pimping out Joe Jonas?!"

"I'm not. I just think that he would be a person to get along with if you have to spend a lot of time together…"

"I'm sorry, Adam. I can't ever imagine getting along with them. **Never**."

* * *

press the orgasm button!! now!!


	8. Here We Go Again

**O HAY.**

ok. so... yeah.

yay!

i decided not to post the jonasest story here. somewhere else!!

aah!

oh, hey peoples.

So, the Jonas Brothers FanFiction Awards are coming up.

It'd be super awesome if you nominate one of my complete stories!!

If you wanna. I don't care, but... that would make me super happy.

www dot jonasbrothersfanfictionawards dot com

eeeeeeep!

Put on 'Here We Go Again' by Paramore on NOW!

love ya,

livi.

PS. KAT, YOUR BROTHER MOONED ME.

EW.**  
**

**LUL BAI.**

* * *

**Chapter 8. Here We Go Again**

_Joe's Bedroom_

**Joe lay on his bed. He couldn't' stop thinking…**

Lilly absolutely hated him and his brothers… so why did he still love her so much?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Joe groaned at it and it opened. Kevin walked in.

"Hey… um… dude, you ok?" He asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno."

"What's wrong?"

"Lilly." Joe said absentmindedly.

"Oh… what's wrong?"

"Well… she was talking to me yesterday. About… how much she hates the Jonas brothers."

"Wait… why would she say that?"

"Cause she doesn't know I'm Joe Jonas."

"Wait… what?!" Kevin asked.

"Long story." Joe muttered. Kevin sat down on the desk chair and looked to Joe. Joe sat up and sighed.

"I told her my name is Adam. She doesn't know that I'm in the Jonas Brothers, and she absolutely hates me."

"I thought you said she hates all of us…."

"Well… she does, but she said Joe Jonas was the bane of her existence…"

"Oh…"

"And I don't know what to do. I mean… She hates the Jonas brothers, but loves Adam. How can I love someone who hates half of me?"

"…well…"

"I mean… really? I love her, but… what am I supposed to do? I want to be with her, but I can't if she hates me!"

**--**

It was once again, one of those Jonas/Hannah Concerts that Lilly hated so much. Lilly was sporting a black Hannah-like wig, a turquoise button up shirt, and a pleated black tutu-like skirt and turquoise lo-top converse with black high socks. Miley had a sparkly pink halter top on that had a high waist, and completely hid her stomach, which was extending about a quarter inch from her normal stomach, and a pair of white skinny jeans and heels.

Lilly was sitting in one of the empty rooms strumming a black acoustic guitar.

"Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way…" She sang quietly.

Joe looked into the room. He was nervous. All the things that Lilly had ranted about were one hundred percent true. Joe did find himself ogling her a lot, and they hadn't talked much in person. He also knew he had made fun of her hair a lot. Their you tube account was pretty much under the control of their manager.

Talking to Lilly in person was completely nerve racking for him. He didn't want her to think he was a even bigger jerk than she already thought he was. Now he was standing, watching her play guitar and singing, her black hair covering her face, she couldn't see him. He exhaled and nodded to himself to moved toward her. He moved into sight and knocked on the side of the wall near the open door. Lilly looked directly up to Joe and rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Joe said. Lilly didn't answer. She just kept strumming the guitar. Joe sighed.

"So… um… your Hannah's step sister, right?" Lilly nodded without looking up. She started to play a chord progression that had soft finger plucking involved instead of just strumming, which Joe was astounded at.

"That's pretty." He said. She stopped playing. Lilly finally looked up to him.

"What is it you need, Joseph?" She asked bluntly. Joe looked around nervously and gulped.

"Look, I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot… I mean… with… us…" He stuttered over the words.

"You mean with you being a jerk and staring at my ass all the time?" She asked. Joe shrugged uncomfortably.

"I was referring to me ignoring you, but… ok. Sure." He said. "I'm sorry for that."

"Whatever." Lilly said coldly. She started playing again. The same beautiful chord progression as before.

"Are you a musician too?" Joe asked, coming into the room and sitting down on a chair opposite Lilly.

"No. I just like playing." She said. "Your kind of a musician, right?" She asked. Joe was offended, but nodded. "Can you tell me what you think about this song?" Joe smiled.

"Sure."

"Please don't laugh… I'm a terrible singer." Joe nodded. Lilly began strumming chords. Joe looked down to what she was staring at. It was a notebook sitting on the ground with chords and words written in scribbles.

"I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows."

Joe was amazed at her voice. It was even more angelic than he ever imagined. He was completely silent for her singing.

"I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head…"

"(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah…"

"If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say…" She played one wrong chord and stopped playing. She groaned looked up Joe.

"Its all I have so far, but… I dunno. I kind of hate it."

"No! No! Its beautiful…" He said. He gave her his signature smirk and blushed. "Your voice… is amazing." Lilly blushed.

"Thanks…" She said nervously.

From far away, Nick, Miley and Kevin watched the two. All three smiled.

"Ok, that is just wrong. They have to hook up." Kevin said.

"No, Joe has his phone girl, remember?" Nick said. Miley giggled. She was the only one who knew that Lilly and Joe were already together.

"Boys… boys… boys. Lola is Joe's phone girl." Miley said knowingly.

"No, her name is Lilly!" Kevin said.

"Yes. Lola is just a alias. Her real name is Lilly."

"Whoa." Nick asked.

"Yeah. And Lilly hates Joe Jonas."

"Wait… what?" Nick asked.

"She doesn't know that he's Joe. He used his middle name as his first so that she wouldn't judge him."

"Whoa! So… their dating, and…" Nick said.

"Lilly doesn't know she's flirting with her boyfriend."

* * *

click it. you know you want to. push the blue button...


	9. Breath

**O HAY**

long one. hope you guys like it.

lots of fun.

um... the songs.

The song that Joe sings in chapter... three? Its called Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard from this indie flick called Once. Lilly's song is Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne from her first album.

both great songs.

a very nifty par is comming up.

next chapter.

boom.

byesies.

love ya,

livi

**LUL BAI**

* * *

**Chapter 9. Breath.**

_Lilly's Bedroom_

Lilly lay in bed thinking. It was late in the day, but she hasn't bothered to get up. Suddenly, the door burst open and Miley appeared. Lilly looked up to her and groaned.

"Lils, get up. We're going out with the boys." She said. Lilly groaned.

"Why would I want to hang out with them!?"

"Because you're my best friend, and I asked nicely." Lilly groaned again and sat up. She went into her closet and found some clothes. A pair of skinny jeans and a black WWF shirt that said 'This Shirt Saves The World!' in big blue letters. She let her abnormally straight, bleach blonde hair hang over her shoulders, and her bangs swooshed to the right. She put three streaks of blue in random parts of my hair and brushed it out. She didn't bother with make up. Then found a pair of black converse on and sighed. She took one look at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her hair was getting extremely long. It now reached her lower back. She liked it.

She smiled and sighed, remembering what she was doing. She groaned and grabbed Joe's phone and put it in her pocket. She bounded down the stairs and looked around. Standing there was Nick, Kevin, Miley and Joe. Everyone looked up to Lilly and Kevin and Joe both gasped. Joe's eyes widened.

'_That's my girlfriend!_' He screamed in glee, inside his head of course.

"Lola?" Kevin asked. Lilly finally came up to them.

"Lilly, actually." Lilly said smiling. Joe was completely overwhelmed with the sight of her. His heart started beating faster and her couldn't stop smiling.

"So, we should get going, right?" Nick said.

"What are we doing?" Lilly asked.

"Movies!" Kevin said cheerfully.

'_I guess he is a bit perky…' _Joe thought.

"What are we seeing?" Lilly asked. Joe was still going insane over Lilly. Just being around her as herself and not Lola was intoxicating.

"Prom Night!" Kevin said.

"Cool. Lets go." Miley said. Lilly, Nick and Kevin started out the door, But Miley held Joe back. She looked at him.

"Down, Joseph. Until she knows, you can't do anything with her. Don't you dare hurt her." Miley glanced down at Joe's lower half, and then back up to his face. "You might want to fix that before we go." She said. Joe gave her a confused look and looked down. He had a massive erection. He gasped and his hands shot over it. His face immediatly turned a bright shade of red. Miley giggled and turned. She walked out toward the car. Joe fixed himself and followed to the car.

Kevin got in the drivers seat, and Nick jumped into the passenger seat, leaving Joe, Lilly and Miley in the back. Lilly sat in the middle, trying to stay as far as she could from actually making contact with Joe.

The group drove to the mall, where the movie theater was and bought tickets. Nick and Miley sat a few seats away from Lilly and Joe and started making out as soon as the movie started. Kevin got a call three minutes into the previews from his German girlfriend and ended up missing the whole movie talking to her in German.

Leaving Lilly and Joe alone with one tub of popcorn and a 2 hour long horror flick.

Half way through, Lilly and Joe were both freaked out. Lilly turned to Joe with a terrified face.

"Um… I think I'm gonna bolt… I can't handle this anymore…." She whispered. Joe looked at her relieved.

"Oh, thank god… Come on. Before that guy kills someone else." Joe said. The two ran out of the movie and into the mall quickly. The two walked around the almost empty mall.

"So, I guess you know about Miley?" Joe asked, trying to make small talk. He knew she knew, but he wouldn't if she hadn't told 'Adam'.

"Yeah."

"Hmm." Joe said. "So… are you ever gonna perform your songs live?" He asked. Lilly looked to him surprised.

"I don't think I'm good enough, to be honest. I'm not that great of a singer and I just learned guitar, anyway. Piano is my real instrument. I learned when I was five, and I'm like… addicted."

"I disagree with you thinking you can't sing, but piano is cool." He said. They both then caught sight of a music shop. Lilly and Joe looked at each other and squealed. The two ran into the store.

Lilly caught sight of a baby grand in the back and smiled. She went up to the desk and asked if she could play. The man remarked with a 'Only If your good!' and she laughed. She went over to it and sat down. Joe looked at her kindly.

"Play something." He insisted. Lilly shrugged.

"Oh, I know something." She said. She started to play a familiar tune, but Joe couldn't place what it was.

"I don't know you…..but I want to….  
All the more for that….  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react…" She sang in a high octave.

Joe realized what song it was. It was his song. Lilly's voice made it that much more beautiful. Lilly looked up to Joe and shrugged.

"That was beautiful." He muttered. Lilly smiled at him, giving Joe more intoxicated thoughts and feelings.

"Thanks. I didn't write it though. Boyfriend did." She said. She shrugged. Joe was intrigued by her saying 'boyfriend' like it was his name. The two started to walk out of the store, thanking the man at the counter.

"Boyfriend?" Joe asked, "Interesting name." He joked. "So, does Boyfriend have a real name?"

"To me he does. To you, he's Boyfriend. That's all you need to know." She said. Joe loved how clever she was.

"Alright then. Boyfriend it is. So… how far have you and Boyfriend gone?"

"Ahem! Personal!" Lilly protested.

"Come, on, Lilly. I'm not asking for details or anything, but… how far? Have you kissed?" Joe asked.

To any sane person, this conversation would make no sense, but Joe had to keep his information in two parts. Things Lilly has told Joe and Things Lilly has told Adam, and had to make sure the line didn't blur. Joe didn't 'know' about Adam, but obviously Adam did.

"Not yet. He's been out of town for a few weeks."

"I see." Joe gave Lilly a look, as to say he didn't believe 'Boyfriend' was real.

"He's real."

"Uh-huh." Joe said. He wanted to make Lilly laugh. He came to realize that her laugh was amazing, and he wanted to hear it as much as possible.

"He is! Seriously!"

"Sure he is!" Joe said laughing. Lilly groaned and punched Joe's side softly. They both laughed. "So, what makes Boyfriend so great?" Joe asked. Lilly shrugged and blushed.

"I dunno… I guess its just how he makes me feel. He seems to really care about me."

"And how did you and Boyfriend meet?"

"We accidentally switched phones."

"Accidentally? You really think someone would switch phones with a pretty girl by accident?" Joe asked. Lilly looked at him confused. "He's a teenage boy, right?" Lilly nodded. "Well, I highly doubt that was a accident."

"You really think so?" Lilly asked. She never doubted that Adam and Her's meeting was just a accident. Maybe Joe was right.

"I'm sure he was just to shy to talk to you."

Joe was speaking truth. He did switch phones with Lilly on purpose. He thought she was beautiful, but was to nervous to talk to her. His plan ended up working perfectly, though. You know, 'sept the part where she hates Joe's guts and is completely in love with Adam.

Lilly seemed to think about it for a second. Maybe Joe was right. Maybe Adam had done it on purpose. It really made Lilly feel even better. Adam liked her from the start, and she knew it.

Joe was now looking around at the shops. It was slightly hilarious how the mall was almost completely empty except for the occasional tourist and shop employee. Joe spotted a music store and led Lilly inside. The two looked at the titles and artists and albums inside. Joe smiled when he spotted a Ben Kweller's Sha Sha album. He held it up to Lilly, remembering that Ben Kweller was one of her favorite artists.

"Whoa. You like Ben Kweller?" Lilly asked.

"Course. He's amazing."

"Wow. You just came three points closer to being cool."

"How many til I'm cool?" Joe asked.

"Ninety-seven." Lilly said in her 'I'm smarter than you' voice.

"Hmm. Well, I bet I'll be cool by the time we go home." Joe said smugly.

"How much do you bet?" Lilly asked.

"Fifty bucks." Joe said. He pulled out his wallet and held up a bill.

"No! I don't have that kind of money!" Lilly said. Joe shrugged.

"So? You don't have to pay me anything. If I make it to cool by the time we get home, we can be friends. If I don't, you get fifty bucks and I'll leave you alone. You win either way. Come on, Lilly. You can't lose… So… Deal?" Lilly blushed at him. He was trying so hard to make her be friends with him. Joe stuck out his hand for her to shake on it.

"Deal." Lilly confirmed smiling, and shaking his hand.

"Ok. Now… Lets look for more awesome people. Hey, do you like The Frames?"

"Ok, ninety-one." Lilly said giggling, as Joe showed her to a The Frames album.

After the music store, Joe had reached 65 points until cool. The two ventured out into the mall and continued walking. Lilly suddenly spotted the dance store and looked at it remembering she had to pick up her new pointe shoes soon. Joe noticed her looking into the shop.

"Do you need something?" He asked. Lilly shrugged.

"I should pick up my shoes while we're here." She said. Joe nodded and the two walked toward the shop. Lilly walked in and the shop owner recognized her. The old woman smiled at her presence and nodded, immediately going into the back. Joe looked at Lilly.

"So… you do ballet?" He asked.

"Yeah. Its… kind of my life." Joe smiled and nodded. Lilly looked around at the walls and saw one that had a group of pictures. Lilly led Joe over to it and pointed to one of her. "Mrs. Patella was my teacher before I joined the company. I still practice at their studio. Their like a second family for me." Lilly explained. Joe smiled at her. Soon, Mrs. Patella came back with a box and handed it to Lilly.

"No, charge, Lilly. I cannot wait to see you in Dracula!" He said. Lilly smiled kindly at her. "Oh, and who is this boy? Your boyfriend?" Lilly blushed profucly and giggled.

"No, no… he's just a… friend. This is Joe. Joe, Mrs. Patella."

"Nice to meet you, Joe." Mrs. Patella said to Joe, then turning to Lilly nodding in approval.

"You too." Joe said.

"Well, we should get going. Thanks so much, Mr. Patella. Say hi to Paul and Sophie for me!" Lilly said

"Will do!" The two left the shop and went back into the mall.

"She was nice. I see why you like her."

"Yeah. Their whole family is just… it's a big Greek family, and their all really nice."

"I'm sure." Their conversation continued on causally with the two laughing every once and a while.

After another two hours, Miley called Lilly.

"Hello?"

"LILLY?? Where are you? Have you seen Joe?" She screamed in Lilly's ear.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Joe and I went out into the mall. Prom Night was too scary for us. We've njsut been wasting time."

"Oh, ok… well… the rest of us are in the car, so… can we meet you out front?"

"Yeah. Sure. See ya in a few." Lilly ended the call and looked up to Joe. "Their looking for us." Lilly said. "We should get going." Joe nodded and the two started walking toward the entrance to the mall. Just before they could exit the mall, Joe pulled Lilly aside.

"So… how did I do?"

"On what?"

"The bet. How close did I get to cool?"

"Well…." Lilly had completely lost count. She guessed. "I believe it was about eight points away from cool."

"Aw… that's a bummer." He shrugged and sighed. He reached for his pocket and pulled out the 50 dollar bill. He handed it to Lilly. "I believe this is yours."

"Well… um… maybe… cause you got so close to cool, we could… work on it, you know? I could teach you how to be cool, and you could gain the last eight points?" Lilly asked smiling at him. She didn't want him to leave her alone. She liked his company.

"I think that might work…" He said smirking in that signature Joseph Jonas way. The two turned and started to head toward the door.

And then Joseph made the biggest mistake of his life.

Joe froze and waited a few seconds. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

But she wasn't kissing back.

Joe broke the kiss and looked at her, his face turning a bright shade of red. Lilly gave him a guilty look.

"Joe… no….I don't really like you like that…" She said quietly.

'_Shit.' _


	10. Whoa

**Chapter 10. Whoa.**

_Malibu Mall, East Entrance_

Joe stood there, completely in shock.

"Oh my god… Lilly…. I…. I'm really sorry…" Joe pleaded. Lilly sighed.

"Joe… I'm sorry… but….really… I don't… I mean, your sweet and cute, but… I kind of… have someone…already." Lilly said in a guilty voice.

"Lilly, do you think… we could just… forget about this? You know? Just… be friends?" Joe asked, his heart still racing from the kiss.

"Um… yeah…I think that's best…" Lilly said. She turned nervously to the door and looked to see Nick, Miley and Kevin staring at them. Lilly blushed and walked to the car. Joe smacked himself repeatedly on the head until he went through the door.

The two sat in the car, and a awkward silence set in, that didn't break until Kevin dropped the girls off. Miley and Lilly went inside and Miley squealed at Lilly immediately.

"He kissed you!" Lilly sighed and nodded. She set her bag down on the side stable and fell into the couch.

"I know. He kissed me! This is terrible!" Lilly said.

"How is it terrible?!" Miley asked, not realizing that Joe kissed Lilly, not Adam. Yes. Miley figured that Joe had told Lily that he was Adam.

"Cause Joe is Joe! I love Adam! Not Joe!!" Miley sighed.

"Lilly, I think its time that you start being realistic. You don't even know what Adam looks like. For all you know, Joe could be Adam." Miley said, purposely trying to drop major hints. Lilly scoffed.

"Please. Miley, Adam and Joe are two completely different people. Their nothing alike.

--

"You kissed her!" Kevin said in a extremely excited voice.

"Yes. I did. And now she hates me." Joe muttered, looking out the window of Kevin's car.

"What? Why does she hate you?" Kevin asked, glancing at Joe.

"Well, I didn't tell her that I'm Adam." Nick and Kevin sighed.

"And why the hell not?!" Nick asked.

"I didn't get to it. I just… I lost control… and… I don't know what came over me…" Joe said. He was slightly ashamed of what he had done.

--

A few weeks later, there was another Jonas/Hannah concert. The last before Miley took a break from being Hannah to 'record her new album', when she actually was being pregnant. She didn't want to give up her career, so they came up with a plan that she would record her new album to make up for her nine month absence. Miley was three months along now.

So, now Hannah and Lola stood next to the stage. Lilly had avoided Joe the entire night, and it ended up being so Joe had no idea she was there.

This was just the start of his mistakes.

So, for the boy's last song, Joe sung his song, Falling Slowly. He walked up to the mic with a acoustic guitar and smiled.

It caught Lilly's attention. She had never been to a show where Joe sang alone, and it intrigued her.

"So… my brothers insited that I play one of my songs… and if its ok with you guys…" Insert crowd screaming yes in his direction, and him blushing. "I figured I would. Um… I've only played this song once, but… it was liked, and I wrote this, for my girlfriend. So… here we go…" He said. Lilly's eyes widened as he started to play. She figured that Joe didn't have a girlfriend since he had kissed her. What also scared her was that the chord progression he was playing was familiar. And then he started to sing.

"I don't know you…..but I want to….All the more for that….  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react.."

Lilly turned to Miley who was smiling evily.

"JOE IS ADAM!?" Lilly asked in awe. Miley nodded and smiled. Lilly turned back to Joe, still not believing it.

"And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out…."

At first, Lilly was astonished.

"Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You've made it now…."

Then angry.

"Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black…"

Then completely hating Joe's guts for lying to her like that.

"You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won."

She wanted to destroy his phone terribly bad.

"Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You've made it now…."

Joe finished the song and the boys came off stage. Joe and Lilly locked eyes. Joe was surprised she was there, Lilly still very angry at him for lying.

"Lilly…what… I didn't know…" Joe stuttered, approaching her.

"How could you?" Lilly asked quietly, looking down. She couldn't bring herself to face him.

"Lilly… I'm sorry… I…" Joe said, trying to explain. Lilly sighed and shook her head.

"Just forget it." Lilly muttered. She turned away from him and walked. She found her way outside, and started crying.

Her heart was broken.

* * *

psst. press it. now... you know you want to!


	11. Temporary

**o hay.**

updatin'

i find it hilarious how everyone though that i was done when lilly found out about joe.

silly rabits.

i gots lots planned for thisssss!

and i'm sorry this is so short.

meh. i have big things.

anywho.

so, i have a quick question for you guys to answer in the reviews.

what would you name a adorable baby kitten?!

one name for boy. one for girl, please!

its kinda important!

love ya,

livi-kitten

**lul bai**

* * *

Chapter 11. Temporary.

Lilly walked into school after winter break. She hadn't spoken to or seen Joe in a month. He had called her numerous times, to the point where he was calling three times every day. Lilly ignored him. She couldn't talk to him.

Or at least she couldn't' bring herself to talk to him.

So, here came Lilly Truscott, not ready to be back in school and dealing with all of those problems. But, she was here anyway. She found her locker and shoved her unneeded things inside and started toward her homeroom. She didn't bother trying to find Oliver or Miley. She just started walking, not paying much attention to when she rammed head first into someone. A boy, strong, who was much taller than her. Lilly gasped and looked up to the boy.

Joe.

They were both silent for a few seconds, looking each other over.

Lilly noticed Joe had cut his hair. It was shorter, and looked more uniform, but still longish. His hair wasn't straightened and it fell into almost curly waves. He was wearing a greenish zip up and a white t-shirt and not so tight skinny jeans. He was cuter than she remembered. He had a look on his face that was innocent and sweet.

Joe noticed changes in Lilly as well. Her hair was lighter, and had more blue streaks in it, and her bangs were eating at her face, that gave her swooshy bangs like emo kids had, but it looked amazing on her. She was wearing a 'Moaning Myrtles' t-shirt, skinny jeans and black converse. She was completely shocked to see Joe.

"What are you doing here?!" was the only thing she could think to ask.

"I go here…" Joe muttered, completely lost in her beauty.

"Since when!?" Lilly shrieked.

"Since our parents found out about Miley. They said we should take a break for a few months like Miley, and that means going to school."

"But… this school? My school?!" She asked, completely annoyed.

"Well, yeah." Lilly groaned and walked past him. Joe sighed and turned toward her, and followed her. "Lilly, wait…" He said. She turned to him.

"What, Joe?! Seriously. What could you possibly have to say to me!?" Lilly asked. Joe looked around, trying to find his words. Lilly scoffed. "Exactly. Just leave me alone, Joe. You promised you would."

"When?!"

"The bet. At the mall. You said if you didn't make it to cool, you'd leave me alone. Now, stay away from me." Lilly snapped, and turned away from him.

--

Lilly rushed into her class and everyone looked to her.

"Your late." Miss Kunkle remarked.

"I know." Lilly said. She looked around and saw one open seat. Right next to Joe Jonas.

Lilly sighed and walked toward it. Joe didn't turn to her. He didn't want to piss her off even more.

It was made worse when Ms. Kunkle assigned them lab partners.

"This is going to suck." They both proclaimed.

--

Over the next few weeks, Lilly and Joe would receive 5 detentions because of their arguments, they would both catch themselves staring at the other person a total of 183 times each. Lilly wished she wasn't so angry with Joe 59 times. Joe wished that he had told Lilly sooner 61 times.

They both wanted to be with each other, and the dumb thing was that they wouldn't let themselves.

Silly rabits.


	12. Stuck On You

**o hay.**

what up, home slice.

so... updatin'.

and stuff.

yeah.

thanks for all the kitty name requests.

they helped!!

erm. yay!

oh, yeah. please check out my new story 'Aishiteru' if you like this one. its nifty. andppleeeease?!

oh, gosh.

KAT, MADDIE or SOPHIE. GO ON MSN NOW!!

i'm so bored.

byesies,

livi

**lul bai**

* * *

**Chapter 12. Stuck On You**.

_Lilly's bedroom._

Joe and Lilly refused to speak to each other in school unless they had to.

Miley, Nick and Kevin were going crazy with them being so dumb.

Lilly still had Joe's cell phone.

So, now. Lilly was sitting on her bed, staring at his phone.

Something came over her, and she mindlessly picked it up.

"Hello?" Joe's voice asked. Lilly was silent for a second, unsure what to say. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Lilly cleared her through and sighed.

"Joe…."

"Oh… um… Lilly… hi…" He said uneasily.

"Um… hi." They were both silent for a second.

"Lilly, will you at least let me explain?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Um… ok." She said. He was startled by her not protesting.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just… I wanted you to like me for me. Not just because I was Joe Jonas, and when I was about to call you and tell you, I found a message from you asking for you to rant about the Jonas brothers. And when you did, you basically said that you hated my guts, and I didn't want to be hated. You liked Adam, and hated Joe. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have changed Joe."

"I did."

"What?"

"Lilly, I tried so hard for you to like Joe. Insanely hard. At the concerts, and that day at the mall. The kiss was a mistake, and I lost control of myself, and I'm sorry, but… I really wanted to kiss you." Lilly sighed.

She wanted the same, right now.

"Ok. But… Joe… I wish you would have told me. Not me finding out by you playing that song onstage. And… holy crap. I've sung in front of you, haven't I!?"

"Yes. And you're a total liar."

"How am I a liar?"

"You said your voice was terrible. Which, is the opposite. Don't tell Miley, but you really are much better than her." Lilly blushed to herself.

"'Thanks, I guess." They were both silent. "Joe, I don't think I can date you."

"What? Why not?!"

"No matter what, I'm still mad. You have to earn your trust back, but… do you think we could… be friends? Like at the mall? Like me and Adam before. Just friends."

"I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I… Joe, your amazing. I really wish I could just get over this, but…"

"I know. I know."

"So… friends?"

"Yeah. Friends." Joe was smiling.

"Best friends."

--

--

Lilly and Joe generally got along for the next week.

Joe and Lilly liked calling each other as opposed to talking in person.

"So, Where are you?"

"Sitting."

"Sitting where?"

"In a studio. Miley's doing some recording and I was bored, so I tagged along."

"Cool."

"Yeah. I guess. Its kind of boring."

"Yeah. You should see Nick when he's recording. He's terrible. I think it comes from being the most experienced."

"Joe! That's so rude!"

"What?"

"Seriously! Don't make jokes about your brother like that! I mean… Wasn't it just a spur of the moment thing?"

"OH! Lilly, I seriously was referring to experience as in he's been singing longer than us!"

"Oh."

"Yeah…. Gosh, Lilly. You so weird."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Miley stared at Lilly through the glass. She sighed. She walked out to Lilly.

"That's it." Miley said. Lilly looked up at her confused. Miley grabbed the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Joe, hold on a sec."

"Kay." He said. Miley set down the phone and pushed Lilly into the studio. She locked the door and grabbed the phone. She pressed the 'talk' button on the sound board so Lilly could hear in the sound proof room.

"Ok. Now Lilly's going to record a song!"

"WHAT!?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. Its your song anyway."

"So?! I'm NOT singing, Miley." Miley smiled and started the song's music. Lilly sung. Miley grabbed the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Is she singing?"

"Yup. This will be a great birthday present."

"Birthday?! Her birthday is coming up!?"

"Yes… Joe, you didn't know?!"

"No! Uhg… when is it?"

"May 19th…."

"That's enough time. I gotta go. Bye, Miles. Feel better!" He said in a excited voice.

And he hung up.

Miley giggled at her step sister's love. He's such a dork


	13. Rewind

i'll have you know, this took forever to write.

emilie again.

this one's solo, cause livi's been super super busy with doctor crap, and she just got home today.

please don't be too harsh. i tried my hardest to make it as good as livi, so any helpful critique is welcome! its in joe's pov for the first time because i thought it would be better presented know knowing what lilly was observing about the situations.

Um...right now i'm making a movie recommendation, and saying that every single person who reads this or any of our stories should go see the movie 'Once' with Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova. it is the greatest movie i've ever seen, and the song that Joe sings in a earlier chapter, is from that movie, and so... go see it.

kay?

bai.

review please!

emilie

* * *

**Chapter 13. Rewind**

_Stewart/Truscott Residence_

**May 19th, 2008.**

_(yeah. I know. I'm a day late.)_

Joe's POV

I had her birthday planned perfectly. I walked up to Lilly's house and knocked on the door. Miley answered. She grinned at me. She let me up to Lilly's room and left me alone. Lilly was still sleeping. I grinned evily and lay down next to her. Her chest lifted up and down as she breathed silently. I ran my fingertips over her cheeks and her forehead. She scrunched her nose and opened her eyes groggily.

"What?" She muttered.

"Come on, Lils. We've got lots of things to do today."

"No." She said. She slid farther under the covers so her nose was hidden, and she looked at me innocently.

"Yes. Come on, sleepy head." I said softly.

"What time is it?!" She groaned.

"Its 1. Now get up." I shook her gently and smiled at her adolescent response of sticking her tongue out at me. "We have birthday plans."

"Who's birthday is it?" She asked coyly. I smirked.

"This girl I know. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and happens to be lying in this bed."

"Oh. Her." She said begrudgingly.

"Yeah. 16. You excited?" I said.

"Excited to die sooner? No, thanks." She snapped. I sighed.

"16 isn't that bad. You can drive soon."

"You said you hated 16."

"Well… that's different. Your 16 is going to be amazing."

"Why?"

"Cause Joseph Adam Jonas is gonna make sure of it."

"Your middle name is Adam?" Lilly asked. I nodded.

"That's were I got the name."

"hmm. Well… I'm sorry. I'm gonna go back to sleep." She muttered. I grinned, and pulled the covers from her upper half to reveal her in a thin white tank that showed some stuff. I looked her over, enjoying my view for a second, then got back to business.

Almost flat, three seconds after I took her covers, she yelped and slapped me. She grabbed the blanket back and disappeared under a mound of pillows and blankets. I sighed.

"Lilly, if you stay in be all day, you aren't getting your presents." She peaked her head out to look at me.

"Presents?" She asked curiously. I nodded franticly.

"From me. And Miley. And Nick, and Kevin and Oliver. We're talking about you missing out on at least five amazing presents. Now, you wanna re-think sleeping in?" I explained. She groaned.

"Joe…. Come on…. I don't wanna get up… its all cold…."

"Not once you get dressed. it's a sunny day. Its May for god's sake. Its 75 out."

"Really? Cause it feel like 8."

"Well, your being mislead by your lack of caffeine. Now get up!"

"Fineeeeee…." Lilly whined. She tossed the blankets off of herself and shuffled up and towards the door. I watched her. She was wearing a short pair of bright orange shorts and that white tank, both of which revealed a bit of her I'd never seen, and I enjoyed it profusely. She walked into the bathroom, then came back. She looked through her closet.

"And what should I be wearing for said birthday plans?" She asked, her closet door now closed.

"Well, I'd suggest clothes, but you can go without. I wouldn't mind." She was silent for a second.

"Joe." She said sternly from the closet.

"Too soon?" I asked, wanting to smack myself for being such a idiot, again.

"Ya think?" She snapped.

"Its never too soon for a Cohen." I muttered, hoping she didn't hear me. She'd never let me live it down if she knew I watched--

"Did you just quote the OC?!" She yelled. Crap.

"Maybe…" I said

"We'll deal with that later. Now, what should I wear?!"

"Um…. Jeans? A t-shirt? I dunno. Nothing fancy. Its not like we're going to Prom."

"Ok." She said annoyed. After a few seconds, she appeared in a pair of bright purple skinny jeans, much like the pair that I owned, a pair of black converse, and a black Yale t-shirt. She looked amazing. She grabbed her brush and pulled it through her beautiful blonde hair. Once she finished, she sighed and looked at me.

I grinned. "Good enough?" She asked.

"Perfect. Lets jet." I said. We went downstairs and saw Miley sitting on the couch.

"Hey." She said.

"See ya later, Miles." Lilly said. I looked back at Miley as Lilly went through the door.

"What time?" I asked her.

"'Round four. We'll be ready by then."

"Cool." I said. I went through the door and saw Lilly standing there waiting for me.

"Ok. So, what are we doing?" She asked in a annoyed voice.

"Well, Miss Annoyed, we're going to the movies."

"That's boring." She stated. Joe raised one eyebrow and gave her a 'don't ruin this' look. "Well…. What are we seeing?"

"Indiana Jones. Cause I know how much you wanted to see it. But, don't worry. This is just the start."

--

The two of us walked out of the movie theater. Lilly turned to me.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!!" She squealed. I laughed.

"See? I told you." I said smugly.

"OK. OK. All hail Joseph Jonas, king of the movie pickers. Woo. Hoo." She said deadpan. I laughed.

"Hilarious." I muttered. "Ok. ON to the next part!!" I said.

We went to my house and went inside, my brothers and parents missing as I expected.

"Ok. Stay here. I'll be right back." I said. I went up to my room and gently took her present, which had been sitting on my bed, and set it gently into a box. I stood up and walked downstairs carefully. Lilly looked at the box and gave me a confused face. I led her over to the couch and we sat down. I handed her the box gently and she smiled.

"Be careful." I warned. She nodded. She removed the ribbon and opened it. She gasped, and her shocked face quickly turned to awe. She picked the baby kitten into her hands, he fit perfectly, and her mouth draped open in happiness. She cuddled it for a few seconds and giggled.

"Oh my god, Joe!" She squealed. "You got me a kitten!? Oh my god!!" She said. I smiled at her bliss. She played with the tiny kitten in her hands and giggled.

"You like him?"

"I love him!!" She said. I grinned. She hugged me and continued to hold him in her arms.

"What are you gonna name him?" I asked. She smiled and looked at him. She set him down and he stood for a second. I could tell he liked being in her soft hands. Once he got used to standing on his own, he began to climb the pillows on the couch and jumped on to my shoulder. Lilly and I laughed as he balanced on my shoulder and jumped down my chest. He tumbled into my lap and yawned. He curled up between my thigh and a pillow and fell asleep quickly. Lilly and I giggled.

"He likes you." She said. She leaned down and rubbed her fingertip gently on his cheek. He yawned and his eyes brightened. He looked happy.

"I guess. We've been chilling since I got him."

"When was that?" She asked, still cuddling with him.

"About three days ago." I said. She laughed.

"So, he's used to you, too. He likes you and he's used to you. Maybe you should be his dad." She said smiling, like it was no big deal.

"You want me too?" I asked seriously.

"Sure." She said. She cuddled him into her arms and giggled. "Indiana Jones." She said looking into his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"That's his name. Indiana Jones. I'll call him Indie for short."

"I like it." I looked at him closely. "Do you like it, Indie?" I asked. He turned to me and meowed. Lilly and I laughed.

"Joe, this is the greatest present ever. Thanks for today." She said.

"Oh, its not over. You just wait. We'll stop at your house for you to change and then I have one more surprise for you." I said smiling.

"Can Indie come?" She asked. I smiled.

"Of course."

--

Lilly and I walked up to her house. She stood in front of the door and then looked to me.

"Joe... I I just wanna thank you for today." She said to me. I smiled.

"No problem, Lils. Best friends, right?"

"Yeah. Best friends." She said. She smiled, and then leaned towards me, and set a kiss on my cheek. I blushed. She smiled, then turned to the door. She opened the door and looked into the dark room.

"Wait... What?" She asked me. I laughed, and then everyone jumped out, and the lights went on.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone shouted. Lilly's face turned to shocked and she turned to me and grinned, still surprised.

"Happy Birthday, Lilly." I said. I took Indie into my hands and she walked into the room more. Miley came up to us.

"Lils! Were you surprised?" She asked. Lilly nodded quickly.

"Thanks so much for this… I mean… really. Oh my god, Miles, look what Joe got me!" She said pointing to Indie. I grinned and held Indie up to my cheek and rubbed my cheek gently against his.

"I bought her a kitty!" I said in a distorted accent of some kind that sound a bit like Pee Wee Herman.

"I see." Miley said. "Adorable."

"I know, right?" Lilly said. Lilly then lead me over to the couch where we sat down and she began playing with Indie. I laughed.

"Lils, why don't you give Indie to me and you can go enjoy your party?"

"No, its ok. You have fun." She said. I gave her a look. I took Indie from her and gestured to he crowd.

"Go." She smiled, and walked off. I pulled my knees up and sat there. I put Indie on my knee and he looked at me curiously, as to say 'Why did you let her leave?'

"Its her party." I said quietly to him. He changed his expression to almost a surly sarcastic and annoyed one. How on earth this little kitten did it, I'll never know, but, he did.

"Why don't you kiss?" His expression asked.

"Because she doesn't trust me yet." I said. Indie almost nodded, but it was more of setting his head down as he curled into a ball on my kneecap. He cracked his eyes open and gave me one last look before drifting off to sleep.

A look that said;

"Your gonna regret losing her."

* * *

psst. cayce, i was totally quoting you with the 'its never too soon for a cohen' thing. i don't watch the OC guys, and livi's almost never heard of it... so... i dunno. i found it amusing.

also... in true livi fashion, i should put this in.

push that teensy little blue button, and write nice stuff and i'll do my happy dance!


	14. Love's Not A Competition

heyz.

emilie here. livi's fine, just lazy.

super awesome new chappie.

omnomnomnom.

erm... so, yeah.

most of the prom stuff is inspired by my prom which is happening on friday.

but...i'm not going.

ew.

bye, loveies.

-em.

* * *

Chapter 14. Love's Not A Competition

2 weeks later.

(June 5th)

Joe sighed, and shifted a bit. He was half asleep, but figured he should wake. He opened his eyes and his glance darted around the dark room. It wasn't his. It was Lilly's room. He was laying in her bed. He turned to his left and saw Lilly asleep, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his ribcage, lying sideways. Joe had his arms gently around her, supporting her. Indie was sleeping on Joe's stomach. The tiny kitten found comfort in sleeping on the very edge of Joe's chest, right where Lilly's stomach flushed with Joe's side. Joe smiled. A thin blanket was stretched over the two teenagers and it didn't seem to be very warm. The three kept warm with each other. Lilly and Joe embracing each other, and Indie settled between the two.

Joe sighed.

This had become normal for the best friends. Ever since Indie came into the picture, Joe had been hanging around even more than usual and a few nights a week Lilly let him stay the night, but nothing ever happened.

They had school today. Almost the last day. Prom was very soon. It was on the day after the last day of school. Which was in exactly a week. Joe wanted to ask Lilly terribly bad, but he was afraid to do it.

But if he waited to long, she would most definitely have a date already.

So here Joe lay, in Lilly's bed with his foster child, who in fact wasn't a actual child, but a four week old kitten, next to the girl who he was absolutely in love with.

What a situation.

Lilly started to wake, and Joe snapped his eyes shut. He didn't want to get caught holding her while he was awake, so he would pretend he was asleep.

Lilly sighed and looked to Joe. She slowly pulled her arms from their place, resting around his chest and she sighed. She gently moved Indie fully onto Joe's stomach and sat up. She shuffled out of bed and sighed. Her over warn jeans, still on. She had fallen asleep in her clothes, and Joe had spend the night again. Lilly had to admit, that she did like when he spent the night. He made her feel safe.

Course, they weren't dating. And she didn't think that Joe wanted to anymore. So, she kept her distance. She liked him. No, she didn't. She loved him. Love was a huge for a four letter word, but it hung in her chest whenever she thought of him. How he made her felt, was intoxicating, and beautiful, but she didn't feel like he felt the same.

Pulling at the door knob, Lilly stumbled down the hallway and into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and groaned. Her hair was a mess. She ran her brush through it, and then sighed. It probably wasn't going to look any better without her taking hours on it, so she didn't bother. She braided her hair in two loose braids that hung under her ears and swooshed her bangs to the right. Her bangs were one of the few things she actually liked about her hair. Ever since she grew them out, they became kind of like emo kid bangs, but prettier. Lilly walked back into her bedroom and saw Joe playing with Indie. Lilly giggled. Joe turned to Lilly and smiled.

"You look nice." He said smiling weakly. Lilly nodded in thanks and went into her closet. She pulled out a pair of denim skinny jeans and a t-shirt and a pair of black converse and put them on. She walked out and looked at Joe, who was still lying on her bed playing around with Indie.

"Joe, maybe you should go get ready for school." Lilly said. Joe sighed. He knew Lilly was right. She usually was.

"Yeah. Um… I guess I'll see you at school?" He said standing up. Lilly nodded and he walked toward the door and disappeared. Lilly sighed. She sat down on her bed and lay back. Indie jumped onto her stomach and climbed over to look at her face. He cocked his head in confusion.

"I know. I know. Your right. I can't let him just do that. But, really. What am I supposed to do?"

Lilly went to school that day, leaving Indie to prance around her room to his hearts content, and making sure he had a way to get up onto the bed. Today's kitty staircase was a plank of wood that Lilly found in her closet for a extra shelf she didn't need.

So, Lilly went to her locker and got ready for the day. Something was different today, though. Lilly found that people were staring at her and saying hello more than usual. She shook it off and went back to her normal routine. She was about to go to homeroom when she bumped into a guy. She looked up to see Jake Ryan standing in front of her.

"Lilly!" He said smiling.

"Hey, Jake." Lilly said kindly to her friend.

"Um… L-l-l-Lilly… can … can I ask you something?" He asked. He looked… nervous? Yeah. Nervous. Odd...

"Um… sure." Lilly said.

"I know its kind of last minute, and you can totally say no, but… I was wondering if… maybe you'd wanna go to Prom with me?" My jaw dropped. What?

"Um…. Um… I…" She started. She thought it through.

What were the chances of Joe asking her?

Here she had a cute boy asking her to prom. What could it hurt?

"Um… sure. Jake, I'd love to go to prom with you." Lilly said smiling.

"Really!? Great! Um… can I give you a call after school and we can talk about the deets then?"

"Cool." Lilly said. Jake nodded and passed her. Lilly smiled to herself. Miley caught up with Lilly and saw her smile.

"Whats with the happiness? Joe ask you to the prom?" Miley asked nudging her side. Lilly sighed.

"No. Jake, actually."

"Jake?" Miley asked nervously.

"Yes. Jake."

"Jake… Ryan…" Miley said, but it came as more of a question.

"Yes."

"Hmm. Ok. Cool. Nick and I are going."

"Isn't he going out with _Hannah_?"

"We're going as friends. Sort of." She said. Lilly gave her a look. "So, why do you think Joe didn't ask you?" Miley said, gracefully changing the subject.

"I don't think he likes me anymore. Its no big deal." Lilly wanted to continue and rant about her feelings toward Joe, but held it back.

"Yes it is. Lils, you are completely in love with him. And he's in love with you. I bet he's just too nervous to ask you." Lilly looked at Miley.

"Wait, you think so?" She asked.

"Yeah… and oh no. Now… Oh, god…"

"Its ok." Lilly said sighing. The two walked further down the hallway and then Joe appeared. He smiled at them.

"Hey, Lils." He said. "Hey Miley. How you feelin' today?" Miley shrugged. Joe nodded. Joe looked to Lilly. "Um… can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um… sure." Lilly said nervously. She denied the possibility of him asking her now. Joe pulled Lilly aside and shifted uneasily.

"Well… see… um… Lils, I was thinking that maybe… you know,… maybe… if you aren't going with anyone… you might…. Want to go to prom. With… me?" He asked, his eyes closed and ready for impact.

"Oh my god. Three minutes!" Lilly yelled in annoyance to herself. Joe's heart sunk. "Why did I have to give in then!?"

"Wait… are you saying no?" He asked nervously.

"Joe, Jake asked me about three seconds ago. I thought… I thought you weren't going to ask me, so… I said yes. Then Miley told me you were too nervous to ask me, and then… uhg." She said annoyed.

"Oh… that's cool. Um… no big deal. I was just… you know. Wondering. " He said. Lilly nodded. "Well… I gotta go. See you later…" He said. Lilly could tell that he was totally disappointed, partly because of how he was acting, and partly because it was how she felt too. Lilly went back to Miley and sighed.

"Biggest mistake ever."

The two walked more toward class, and were once again interrupted. Amber and Ashley. Lilly armed herself for a catfight.

"Oh my god, Lilly! Hey!" Amber said cheerfully.

"Um…. Hi?" Lilly said, extremely confused.

"We heard your single! Its amazing!" Ashley said. Lilly gave them another confused look.

"My single?"

"Yeah! Its been on the radio all weekend!" Amber said. Lilly thought for a second. She hadn't actually done anything this past week end but play with Joe and Indie. Then it hit her.

"Thanks, guys!" Lilly said. "Bye!" She pulled Miley to the side. "What did you do!?" Lilly asked, completely fumed.

"I may have…sort of… possibly… kind…of… sent your song to a few… dozen radio stations."

"WHAT!?"

--

Miley's little plan had worked perfectly.

Lilly's song that she wrote originally for Miley to sing, had been recorded that day in the studio, and now it was Lilly Truscott's new single. The song was called '7 Things.' It wasn't very Lilly. It was very Miley, or Hannah rather. Miley had changed it a little so it was more Lilly, and Lilly liked the way it turned out, in any sense. Lilly had become a overnight sensation, and she wasn't even signed.

Today was a Thursday. Two days before Prom, and Joe was taking Lilly to her first radio interview. With Ryan Secrest. Lilly brought Indie. He was a very calm during things that had lots of people, so they didn't worry about him being in the way. Joe led Lilly into the station and they sat down. Joe took Indie onto his hands, and he proceeded to climb up Joe's arm to sit on his shoulder. He had great balance.

"So, she came out of no where, and now she has a hit debut single that's number one on the top one hundred and iTunes. Here in the studio is Lilly Truscott!" Ryan started. He looked to Lilly and Joe. "And for some reason Joe Jonas is here too with a truly adorable kitten on his shoulder." He added for comedic relief.

"Hey there." Lilly said.

"Howdy. The kitten is Indie." Joe said smiling. He pulled Indie off his shoulder and cuddled him, leaning back in the chair he sat in. Indie pounced onto Joe's stomach.

"So, Lilly how are you today?" He asked.

"I'm fine. A bit nervous, but… I'm good."

"Good. Well, we can just start. So, you've got a number one hit on your hands for your debut single. How's that making you feel?" He asked.

"Um…. Wow…um…well, its… surprising. I'm glad people liked my song."

"But, I mean. What do you think was your big jumpstart?"

"Um… I didn't really have one. I actually didn't write the song for me. I wrote it for a friend of mine who's recording a new album, and she basically forced me to sing it." Lilly said giggling.

"Wow. SO, all this success, was just a accident?"

"Sort of. I'm not complaining, I've always wanted to be a great singer, but… I didn't think I was good enough."

"And she lied about it frequently!" Joe declared.

"Ooooh… Lilly, you just gonna take that?"

"Yes. Cause its true. Course, Joe won't say anything else about me because I know all of his secrets."

"OH, you do? And how are you such good friends with the middle Jonas here?" Ryan asked.

"He stole my phone."

"Did not!!"

"Joe. You totally did!"

"I didn't!"

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Then how come I don't have my phone?"

"Um…." Joe swiftly grabbed her phone out of his back pocket and handed it to her. "There. You have your phone back. Gimme mine."

"No. Your grounded."

"Oh, is he?" Ryan said excitedly.

"Well, now he is." Lilly said giggling.

"Alrighty then. Well I'm gonna shoot fast some questions at you, Lilly."

"Cool. Go ahead."

"Ok, how old are you?"

"16 on May 19th." Joe said. Lilly laughed.

"Yeah." Lilly said.

"Joe. Let the lady answer!"

"Whatev!" Joe said, and then he continued to play with Indie.

* * *

meow.

press button.

now.

pweez?


	15. Emergency

hay.

emilie. here.

updating.

hey. do you think i should go to prom or not?

just want some opinions.

ya know. i cannot decide.

meh.

review pleaaase.

-emilie

* * *

**Chapter 15. Emergency.**

_Lilly's Bedroom_

Lilly stood in her room, pacing back and forth. Indie sat on her bed watching her pace, his head following her movements.

Prom was tonight. Lilly wasn't nearly ready. She was in a blue bathrobe and her hair was tied up.

Miley came in, looking fabulous in a light green dress strapless dress that was loose from the high waist down, easily hiding her secrets. Her hair was curled and pinned in place. Her make up was done. She was a hour early.

Miley looked at Lilly, worried.

"Lils, why aren't you getting dressed?" Miley asked. Lilly looked to her and sighed.

"I'm not feeling great. Maybe I should stay home…" Lilly said, completely unsure of herself.

"NO! Lilly, stop it. Your just nervous. Its gonna be amazing." Miley gushed.

"No, really, Miley. I feel weird. Like… I dunno. Just different." Lilly's stomach felt empty, full and upset all at the same time, and her head was throbbing.

"You'll be fine." Miley said. She walked over to Lilly's closet and pulled out a pink dress. It was a strapless dress, with a tulle covered skirt and a bodice that had tulle stretched over it. It was pretty, but edgy at the same time. She handed it to Lilly. "This and some heels. Its will look totally hot."

"I have a better idea." Lilly said holding the dress up to herself. "I'll be ready in a bit." She finished grinning.

--

Joe lay in his bed, idly. He wasn't planning on going to prom. He had no interest in watching Lilly have fun with Jake. He didn't have a date, because he wanted to go with Lilly. So, here he was. Sulking in his room while his younger brother and most of his friends were at prom.

He was now thinking about how beautiful Lilly must look. He recalled her telling him about a pink dress, but he couldn't quite picture it. She didn't explain it very well.

Joe sighed, and heard a knock on his open door. He turned to it to see his older brother giving him a worried look, leaning against the doorway of the room they shared.

"Hey." Joe said coldly as he looked back up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing, Joe?" Kevin asked, in a way that was more like a worried statement than a question.

"Wallowing in self pity." Joe spat. Kevin groaned. He went over to Joe's closet and rummaged through it. He franticly pulled out a black tuxedo blazer, a fluro pink button up shirt, a thin white tie and a black pair of pants along with a pair of Joe's silver dress shoes. He threw them over Joe. "What the--" Joe shouted.

Kevin headed toward the door and shouted to Joe; ,"Get dressed. Your going whether you like it or not!!"

Joe sighed. He got dressed.

--

Jake and Nick arrived on time together. They were friends, so Jake was going to drive the four of them. They walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Mr. Stewart answered, much to Nick's dismay. Even since Miley told her parents about the pregnancy, Mr. Stewart had this look on whenever Nick was around. Kind of a 'Don't you dare smile' look that terrified Nick.

Mr. Stewart let them inside and called the girls.

Miley and Lilly came down. Lilly was wearing the pink dress with her own edge. A pair of black fishnet stockings and black hi-top converse. A bit of black jewelry and black nail polish that made her look amazing. He hair was down in layered ringlets that made her look amazing. Jake and Nick smiled at them.

After all of the things and pictures, the four teenager made it to the prom.

--

After about thirty minutes, Joe sat on the bleachers of the gym, watching everyone have fun. He hadn't seen Lilly yet, and part of him didn't want to. He was positive she was going to look amazing, and he knew she would be having fun. The entire night was a flash of lights and dancing, Joe decided not to be a part of.

He was staring off into space, about half way thorough the dance, when he saw a girl standing in front of him. He looked up to see Lilly. He gaped at how amazing she looked.

"Hello, stranger." She said smiling at him.

"Lilly? Hey…" He said uncomfortably. Lilly grinned and sat down next to him.

"So, what? Joe Jonas couldn't get a date?"

"Nobody really seemed right." He said.

"So your just sitting here?"

"Kevin made me come. He's a chaperone and he literally_ made _me come." Lilly nodded. Joe smiled at her. They were both silent for a second, then Lilly spoke.

"You look really nice." She said.

"Thanks. You too. I see why you liked that dress." He said.

"Thanks." She said. "So… um… Joe, do you maybe wanna come dance with me?" She asked. He looked to her surprised.

"What about Jake?"

"He won't mind." She said. She stood up and took his hand. He followed her into the middle of the dance floor. 'Girlfriend' was playing. The two danced for a little while, and then the song ended. And then 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' came on. Joe blushed and looked at Lilly.

"Um… its ok. We don't have to keep dancing." He said. She smiled, and pulled him closer to her.

"I want to." She said. He smiled. He rested his hands on her waist and she set her arms on his shoulders. They swayed for a few seconds. Then they heard Nick and Joe's vocals start.

"If the heart is always searching can you ever find a home?" Joe sung lightly to Lilly. She giggled. He continued singing. She joined in and the two stood there singing until the end of the chorus.

"So, are you having a good time?" Joe asked her.

"I suppose. Are you?"

"Now I am."

"Have you ever been to prom before?"

"No. I've been home schooled since I was 11, and we don't have proms at home."

"11? Really? Wow… so, I guess this is your last prom."

"Its nice. I'm usually not into this stuff, but… this is kinda fun."

"Yeah." Lilly suddenly closed her eyes and sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"um… its just… I've had this headache for a while now. Its just bother me a bit. I'm fine." She muttered.

"Do you want to sit down? We can stop dancing, if you want…" Joe offered.

"No. No. Joe, I wanna dance with you." She insisted. She moved closer to him and her fingertips graced the back of his neck, sending shockwaves through his body, and hers. Lilly sighed again. She pulled away from him and blinked a few times. She looked up at Joe with a worried face.

"Maybe… I … don't… feel that…." She whispered, and collapsed into his arms. Joe gasped.

"Lilly!?" He held her. She was out cold. He held her, and pulled her down so she was lying on the floor in his arms. People started whispering. Joe looked at her and tapped her cheek gently. "Lilly?! Lilly, please wake up……. Lilly?…. SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!"

* * *

push the button. write stuff.

please?


	16. My Hero

heyz.

emilie here.

coming to a close.

next chapter, then annother, and then ending.

wanna sequel?

i have a great plan, but we have to know now so we can write the ending.

kthnxbai

-emilie.

* * *

Chapter 16. My Hero

Lilly's POV.

I cracked my eyes open. My eyes darted around the white room. Hospital. I sighed. Greeeeaaaaaaaaaat.

I looked to my left to see a nurse help button. A few minutes and a nurse appeared at the door. She smiled. She checked somethings. Pulse, heart rate. Stuff.

"You've had quite a few people worried…" She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted at your prom."

"Oh. Why?"

"The doctor will in in a few minutes to explain some things to you." I nodded and she left.

I lay there alone for a few seconds and then the doctor appeared.

"Lilly! Hello!" he said. I smiled weakly at him.

"What's wrong with me? Why did I faint?" I asked weakly.

"Lilly, you were in a diabetic coma. You've been diagnosed with type 1 diabetes."

"What?!"

No words could express the emotions that I felt at this moment.

"Your friend told me that you were having headaches before you passed out. Have you noticed anything else… different or strange about yourself lately?"

"Um… I dunno. I've lost a bunch of weight in the past few weeks, but… most of that's from stress. I've had the headaches for a while now, though." I explained to him.

"Alright. We've run the tests, you were officially diagnosed two days ago."

"Wait… what day is it?! How long have I been out?!" I asked nervously.

"About a week." I sighed. The first thing I though of was Joe. I remembered prom. Dancing with him.

"Am I gonna be ok?" I asked weakly. The doctor smiled at me.

"You'll be fine. You're gonna have to be here for a few days, but… you'll be fine."

--

I lay in the hospital bed quietly. I heard a knock on the doorway. I turned to it, and saw Joe standing there with flowers. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep in a while. His hair was in small waves, and very messy. He hadn't straightened it today, I guess.

I smiled weakly at him and gently waved for him to come in. He came over and sat down in a chair by the bed. He set the flowers on the nightstand, took my hand into his and smiled at me.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked jokingly. I laughed softly and smiled. "How ya feelin' kid?" He asked sweetly. I shrugged.

"I'm sore. And tired."

"Well, I suppose that's better than the alternate."

"I guess."

"So….what did the doctor say?" He asked me. I shrugged again.

"They didn't tell you?" He shook his head. I sighed. "It was a diabetic coma."

"What?! Lilly… you have… diabetes?"

"Apparently."

"You didn't know?"

"Nope. I've never been diagnosed. They just said I have it." I muttered.

"Oh my god…" Joe whispered, staring at me worried. I sighed.

"But, I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it. The doctor said I'd be fine. Lets talk about something else. How's Indie?"

"He's just fine. I took him over to my house after your mom got to the hospital."

"Oh… Ok." I said weakly. Joe grinned at me.

"He's missed you." I smiled. "I have too." I blushed.

"Come 'ere." I said smiling. He moved a little closer to me. "Closer." He moved closer. "Come on, closer." I said. He was leaning over me, his nose a few inches from mine. I smiled.

"What's up?" He whispered. I raised my arm to the back of his neck and ran my fingers through his black waves. He blushed. I pulled his head closer to mine, and our lips crashed. I kissed him for a second and then he caught on. He pressed his lips into mine and kissed me tenderly. After a few seconds. I pulled away and looked at him. He gave me excited look. "What was that for?"

"I dunno. I just wanted too." I said smiling. Joe blushed.

"But… we… Lilly, I thought you didn't like me anymore?"

"What? Joe, I thought you didn't like me…" We both laughed.

"So… does that mean we can… do…. This?" He leaned toward me again and kissed me again. He pulled away.

"Sure." Joe just smiled at me. "Joe?…"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For saving me. Your like totally my hero."

"Oh, I'm nothing special."

"That's what makes you so perfect…"

* * *

meow.

press. write. rad.


	17. Born For This

hay

i'm sad its over.

but, ya'll want a sequel.

expect it tomorow!

oh, yah. lilly and miley's prom dresses are in my profile. Lilly's is the entire look, sept the hair.

psst.

Happy Early Nerd Pride Day!!

(its tomorrow)

Unleash Your Inner Nerd!!

-emilie

* * *

**Chapter 17. Born For This**.

_Lilly's bedroom._

Lilly was released from the hospital about a week later.

She and Joe are sitting in her room right now. Well, not as much sitting but more like… Joe lying on top of Lilly and the two making out. He was sort of straddling her, holding his own chest up from crushing her. He pressed his lips into hers and she giggled. Joe pushed himself up so he was a few inches from hers.

"Your laughing at me?" He asked nervously. Lilly leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Yes. Cause your silly." Lilly said giggling.

"Oh, am I?" Joe muttered. He moved his hands so the contacted her sides and wiggled his fingers around, tickling her. Lilly squirmed underneath him giggling uncontrollably. She tried to grasp his hands, but they were moving to fast.

"Joe!" Lilly squealed. "JOE! STOP!! SERIOUSLY!!" She was still giggling. Joe stopped and looked at her.

"I love you…" He said calmly. Lilly smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." She whispered to him. Joe kissed her again. There was a knock on the door. Joe gasped and jumped off of Lilly, falling to the floor with a thud.

"Come in?" The door opened and Lilly's Mom appeared.

"Honey, Someone's here too see you. Its important." Lilly nodded and stood up. She and Joe walked downstairs and looked to a guy on the couch. Lilly gasped. He stood up and turned to her.

"What… the…" Joe muttered in shock.

"Um…. What's going on?" She asked.

Pete Wentz was the man.

"Your Lilly, I'm guessing?" He asked. Lilly nodded. "Nice to meet you, Lilly. I'm Pete Wentz."

"I know. Um… I don't mean to be rude ,but, why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk about your future."

--

"I cannot believe this!" Lilly squealed. Joe sat on her bed with Indie in his lap, both watching Lilly pace around her room. "I mean…opening for Fall Out Boy!? That's insane!!"

"It is." Joe said smiling.

"I mean…. I didn't even like…. And he just came here… and offered me a record deal and a tour!? Its insane!!"

"I know." Joe said. Lilly looked at him. "You're gonna love tour. Its… its such a rush."

"God, Joe… I can't wait!" Lilly squealed. She plopped down on her bed next to Joe. Joe wrapped one arm around her. He kissed her cheek.

"Your gonna have a great time."

--

Lilly wrapped her arms around Joe's neck.

"Call me everyday." Lilly said.

"I will."

"And text."

"I will."

"And IM."

"I will."

"And email. And video confrence. And… um…."

"And I'll do my very best to keep in touch, love. Lilly, stop worring. I love you. No tour could ever come between us."

"Your sure?"

"Go rock my song."

"You want me to play it?"

"Course! We can do it together on your album. It will be amazing." Lilly giggled and kissed her boyfriend. "I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you, too." Lilly said.

Meanwhile, on the steps of the Stewart home, Heather Stewart and Pete Wentz stood.

"Make sure she checks her blood sugar on time." Heather said.

"I have it covered, Heather. I know what to do. I do have diabetes, if you don't remember."

"Its been fifteen years, but I do remember some things about you. You know. There was those fifteen before that that you lived down the hall."

"Pfft."

"Don't you Pfft me! Peter, she's a teenage girl. You really think you can handle her?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, Sis."

"And no funny business. She'll find out when she's ready. Not when you slip up, ok?"

"Yes, mother."

"Pete."

"What? We'll be fine!! Really. She's gonna have a great time, and I'll get to spend some time with her."

"Don't let anything happen to her."

"Chill, Heather. I just wanna get to know my daughter."

"I know, but…"

"We'll be fine."

"Ok. When your in Chicago, say hi to mom and dad, ok?"

"Ok. No prob. Nice seeing you, Heath."

"Bye. Take care." Heather said. Pete nodded and waved goodbye to his older sister.

Oh, boy. This will probably end badly.

* * *

the end.

:( review, please?

push that button.

write some magic.

imagine me doing my happy dance.


	18. Just To Clear The Air

Alrighty, Now.

Just to clarify some things,

NO.

Heather and Pete are siblings, but no. Lilly isn't both of their child. Only Pete's.

He and his girlfriend were teenage (lets say... 16) parents and Lilly's (real) mom died in child birth, and Pete decided he couldn't handle it, but couldn't bring himself to give her up.

SOOO!

He gave her to his 22 year old sister, Heather, and the rest is history.

No. Incest.

Gosh. You guys really think I'd add that to this story?

Well.

But, I didn't and won't, ok!?

Gosh.

Lawl.

I hope this clears some things up.

Oh, also. Sequel is comming later tonight.

Title is :

**I'm Wide Awake, Its Morning**

Kay?

Love ya's

Emilie


End file.
